I'm Not That Girl
by wickedozgirl
Summary: AU. Fiyero and Elphaba discover their hidden feelings for each other. Once they are out in the open, everything is perfect. Unless you factor in Galinda, and some unexpected drama, of course... Rated T. Fiyeraba with hints of another pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm back! This is my second slightly longer fic (well, it will be!). I was so happy with the response to my Glee story 'I Love You, I Really Do' (go check it out if you haven't already, it's a Puck/Shelby one!) and I can't wait to get this one going too.**

**Thanks to Carlie (vinkunwildflowerqueen) and Micheala for helping me come up with a bit of an idea about what to write, they gave me the idea for this fic, so thanks guys!**

**I'll post chapter 2 very soon! Hope you like!**

Elphaba Thropp trudged up the stairs of the Crage Hall dormitories to the room she shared with Galinda Upland. She pulled her key out and unlocked the door, letting herself into the room, where she was immediately ambushed by a pink blur.

"Elphie! Thank Oz you're back, we have so much to do! There's a party at the Ozdust Ballroom tonight, and Fiyero invited me to go with him! Oh my Oz, I'm going on a date with the scandalacious Fiyero Tiggular!" Galinda squealed, her words blending together. Luckily, Elphaba was used to it and simply smiled slightly at her roommate.

"That's great Galinda. You'll have a great time with him. And I know you'll tell me all about it when you get back later tonight."

"But, Elphie, what do you mean? You're coming too, silly! I have to give you a makeover!"

"Galinda..." reasoned Elphie. "I don't want a makeover. And you know I hate parties."

Galinda pouted, using her puppy-dog eyes on Elphaba. "But, but... please Elphie? For me?"

Elphie sighed and shook her head in amusement. "Fine. But you're not giving me a makeover, and that's final!"

"Okay!" said Galinda, relieved that her green roommate was at least coming to the party. She was known to be antisocial sometimes, and usually only went out when Galinda forced her to.

The perky blonde looked at the clock, and a look of horror appeared on her face. "Elphie, oh no! We've only got two hours to get us both ready!" Elphaba rolled her eyes and walked to the wardrobe, pulling one of her boring, everyday dresses. With one murderous glance from Galinda, she hurriedly stowed the hanger back in the wardrobe and picked out another, which she knew Galinda would be more likely to approve of. She dressed quickly and walked into the bathroom, where Galinda was beginning to do her makeup.

"Better?" she grinned.

Galinda's eyes flickered from the mirror to her roommate and back again. "I suppose so... do you own anything that isn't black?"

"Nope," smiled Elphie. She sat on her bed, picking up a book to read until Galinda was ready.

XXX

At five minutes to eight, a knock sounded on the door, promptly followed by a loud squeal coming from the bathroom.

"Elphie! Can you get the door? I'll be a few more minutes!" Elphaba sighed and got up from her bed, smoothing her dress out before opening the door to Fiyero.

The Winkie prince took one look at Elphaba and his jaw dropped. He had never seen her up close before, and now that he could properly look at her, he realised just how beautiful she really was. Everyone he knew, besides Galinda, ridiculed Elphaba for the unique colour of her skin, for she was green. Obviously, no one had bothered to stop and take a closer look. Her dark eyes were large and full of emotion, sparkling slightly as she looked at the prince. The dress she was wearing, black as usual, complemented her skin and showed enough of her body to make Fiyero want to see more. It clung to her curves and flowed from her hips, accentuating her tiny waist and making her skinny legs seem extraordinarily long.

Fiyero realised he was staring when Elphaba cleared her throat and said, "Galinda's almost ready, come in and wait for her." He followed the green girl into their room, and as she sat back on her bed, he sat on her desk chair. He noticed Elphaba was now staring at him silently and uncomfortably averted his eyes to look at his fidgeting hands instead.

After two long minutes of silence, the bathroom door opened and Galinda shyly stepped out, clad in pink, with her hair set in curls and her makeup beautifully done.

Fiyero stood up, "Hi Galinda." He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, much to Galinda's delight. "Shall we go?"

Gallantly, he offered an arm to each girl, Elphaba accepting hesitantly, and escorted them out the door.

XXX

The party was in full swing when the trio arrived, and as they entered the ballroom, heads turned, excited to see Galinda Upland on the arm of Prince Fiyero Tiggular. Gossip ensued, however, when they looked further and saw 'the Artichoke' on Fiyero's other side, standing slightly behind him. Whispers quickly rippled across the room, everyone shocked that the green girl was actually in attendance, let alone that she was accompanied by the two most popular students at Shiz.

As the three awkwardly pushed their way through the students, some of who had started dancing again, a group of girls came up to them.

"Galinda!" Pfannee exclaimed. "Come and dance with us! You too, Fiyero!" As she said this, she fluttered her eyelashes, clearly trying to look alluring but instead just looking stupid. The other two girls, Shenshen and Milla, giggled.

"Okay! Coming, Fiyero?" Galinda looked at Fiyero, who was looking at Elphaba.

"No, you go, I'll come and find you for a dance later," replied Fiyero.

Galinda took off with her friends, sparing a quick glance for Fiyero and Elphaba before she disappeared into the crowd.

"Fiyero, you didn't have to stay with me..." began Elphaba, shuffling her feet awkwardly.

"Yes, I did," he interrupted her. "Galinda wanted to dance with her other friends for a while, and just because I was invited, I wasn't going to completely abandon you. Besides, I would rather sit and talk to you than have to hang around with a group of giggling girls all night."

Elphaba smiled slightly at that. "Come on," she said, grabbing his hand unthinkingly. "Let's go get a drink!"

Fiyero smiled at her suddenly enthusiastic nature and the ease at which she touched him casually. He couldn't help but notice the heat that remained on his hand when she let go.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! Thanks for reviewing chapter 1, to the few people who did. Reviews make me smile, so make sure you do review every so often! Sounds clichéd, but they really are an excellent source of motivation!**

**Enjoy!**

Fiyero followed Elphaba towards the bar, where they sat down. He called the bartender over.

"What do you want to drink?"

Elphaba looked nervous for a second, then answered, "I'll have whatever you're having."

Fiyero didn't miss the look that crossed Elphaba's face, but decided to ignore it for the time being. Instead, he turned to the bartender and ordered two glasses of Vinkun wine.

"Have you ever had Vinkun wine, Elphaba?" asked Fiyero.

"No, I don't usually drink much," admitted Elphie, feeling slightly ashamed. For some reason, she felt as though she was trying to keep up with Fiyero, but he always pulled ahead. He was so much cooler and confident, and had experienced so much. On the other hand, Elphaba had been fairly sheltered all her life, apart from the scathing comments about her skin she was subjected to every day.

Elphaba was never usually very shy around people, but she felt different around Fiyero. There was something about him that made her nervous, and she was trying to keep her cool while talking to him.

They sat by the bar and chatted for more than an hour, enjoying each other's company. Fiyero was behaving like a perfect gentleman, making sure her glass was filled as soon as it had emptied. They had managed to forget about the reaction their peers had when they entered the room, and were caught up in conversation when Galinda reappeared next to them, looking flushed and excited.

"Elphaba! Fiyero, hello dearest! Isn't this fun?" she squealed, hugging each of them in turn. "I'm so sorry I left you, but the girls wanted me to dance with them! I'm exhausted, can you get me a drink, dearest?" She sat down on a stool next to Fiyero, who rolled his eyes at Elphaba.

"Sure, Galinda," he sighed, ordering another glass of wine. Elphaba giggled slightly at Fiyero's reaction.

Galinda turned with wide eyes to her friend. "Elphaba Thropp, was that a giggle I just heard come out of your mouth?"

Elphie giggled again, and nodded, "Yep, Glin, it was. Can I call you Glin? It's so much easier than saying Galinda! See, listen... Gaaaa-linnn-daaaa! It's such a long name!"

Fiyero, realising what was going on, paled and said quietly, "Oh shit..."

"What, Fiyero?" demanded Galinda in a panic. "What's wrong with her?"

Fiyero, looking worried, replied, "Nothing's really wrong with her... I kept making sure she had a drink the whole time, I forgot she said she doesn't usually drink. That last glass of wine must have affected her, she was fine a few minutes ago!" At Galinda's stare, he finished quickly, "I didn't mean to get her drunk, promise!"

"Fine, but you can deal with her for the rest of the night," Galinda propositioned. "It's your fault she's drunk, and I don't think she's going to be very fun later. Bye!" She waved at the two and disappeared onto the dance floor once again.

Fiyero stared after her in shock. He couldn't believe what she had just said. He was more than happy to look after Elphaba, but Galinda was supposed to be her best friend. And Elphaba had told him during their conversation that Galinda was apparently head-over-heels in love with him, even though they barely knew each other.

"So, seeing as we have to stay together for the rest of the night, what do you want to do, Miss Elphaba?" asked Fiyero, feeling as though he were speaking to a child, but not really knowing how to deal with drunk people, considering he was usually the drunk one. "Do you want to go home, or stay here?"

Elphie tilted her head to the side, in a manner which Fiyero thought was adorable, though he would never say that out loud, and considered his question for a moment. Her eyes lit up and she exclaimed, "Stay here! Let's dance, Fiyero!"

Fiyero agreed, sure that no harm could come from a bit of dancing, and pulled her off the stool and onto the dance floor. They danced for a while, until a slow song came on. Fiyero made as to leave the dance floor, but Elphaba grabbed his hand for the second time that night and put herself in his arms.

"Fiyero, don't be a party pooper! I wanna dance with _you_ for this song, we can be cute like everyone else dancing together!"

Fiyero smiled, enjoying the feeling of holding Elphaba in his arms as they swayed to the music. When the song was over, he pulled her away from the dance floor.

"Time to go home, Elphaba, it's getting late." Elphie protested, pouting her lips like she had seen Galinda do numerous time before. "Don't try that face on me, Elphaba! Let's go."

Fiyero knew he had to get Elphaba home and tucked up safely in her bed, because he knew the longer they stayed, the harder it would be to resist the green girl. When she had pouted, he had the strongest urge to capture her lips in a kiss.

"Come on!" Fiyero called from the doorway to the ballroom, watching Elphaba who had stopped to flirt with Avaric. Seeing the beautiful girl flirting with his friend, before stealing his glass of wine from his hand and draining it quickly, made his heart twinge. Fiyero wasn't exactly sure what he was feeling, but he knew instinctively it wasn't Galinda that he wanted to date anymore.

Elphaba stumbled over to Fiyero. "I have an idea, Fiyero! Let's race back to school!"

Fiyero laughed, "Why do you want to race, Elphaba?"

"Because it will be fun!" she replied, with a big grin on her face. "One, two... GO!" She took off across the deserted street.

Fiyero did a double take when Elphaba sprinted away from him, but quickly recovered, "Hey! You're meant to count to three, silly!" He laughed at the green girl's antics and ran after her, just in time to see her trip over on the pavement.

He got to her side quickly, where she was still lying on the ground, unmoving. "Elphaba?" When she didn't respond, Fiyero became worried. "Elphaba! Can you hear me? Elphaba!"

"Ha! Got ya!" shouted Elphaba, sitting up, giggling uncontrollably.

"Elphaba! That wasn't funny! You fell over on the hard pavement while running fast, and you're very drunk. You scared me!" Fiyero looked over Elphaba's visible skin, checking to see if she was injured.

There was a large hole ripped in her dress at her knee, and Fiyero stiffened when he saw the blood. "Elphaba, you're bleeding, look!" He lifted the hem of her dress up so he could see the wound, and prodded softly around it.

"Ow, Fiyero, that hurts!" cried Elphaba. The cold outside air had started to clear her head, and she could feel the scrape on her knee stinging.

Fiyero sighed, "Come on, let's get you home to bed. I'll carry you." He picked Elphie up easily, carrying her bridal style the last few minutes to her room. He felt her body slacken as he walked up the stairs, and realised she had fallen asleep, her head resting against his shoulder.

They reached the room and Fiyero pushed the unlocked door open, seeing Galinda inside.

"Oh good, you're..." she began, but Fiyero quieted her quickly.

"Shhh, she's asleep!" he whispered in reply, laying Elphaba down on her bed. She didn't wake up as he pulled a blanket over her body and kissed her on the forehead.

He kissed Galinda on the cheek as he left the room, saying, "I need to talk to you tomorrow about something."

Galinda nodded, shutting the door and beginning to dream up possible ways of Fiyero proposing to her. For, as she had told Elphaba earlier in the day, she and Fiyero were going to be married, and she believed that was what he wanted to talk to her about.

She checked on Elphaba, who was still sleeping soundly, then climbed into her own bed and fell asleep soon after.

Fiyero walked back to his room slowly, thinking about how the night had turned out. It definitely wasn't what he expected, but he had enjoyed it, and couldn't deny to himself that he had the unexpected beginnings of feelings towards the green girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to ComingAndGoingByBubble for a suggestion for this chapter! I'd already planned something along those lines, but thanks anyway! Always feel free to make suggestions about what could happen next, I may not use them, but there's always the chance that I will take it into account!**

**I've decided to post a new chapter for every 5 reviews that I get (this might change later, especially if a lot more people start following my story), so keep them coming! Enjoy!**

Elphaba woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. She slowly opened her eyes, wincing as she saw the sunlight streaming through the window of the room. She groaned, and Galinda was immediately by her side.

"Elphie?" she asked anxiously. "How are you feeling?"

"Galinda, keep the noise down, please!" Elphie whispered groggily. "My head hurts, but other than that I'm fine."

Galinda, trying not to smile, handed her friend two pain-killers and a glass of water.

"Thanks," Elphaba quickly swallowed the tablets and gulped down the water, grateful for the instant hydration it provided her.

Galinda moved around the room silently, putting the finishing touches on her outfit for the day.

Elphaba watched her. "Special occasion?"

Galinda spun around and jumped on Elphie's bed happily, "We had such a great time last night, and I think Fiyero is going to propose to me today!"

"Really?" Galinda's response was not what Elphaba had expected at all. She had a terrible headache, and could hardly remember anything from the night before, but the one thing she did recall was that Galinda and Fiyero had spent a maximum total of ten minutes together all night.

"Yes!" squealed the perky blonde, and Elphie winced in pain again. "Oh, sorry! Anyway, I'm going to go find Fiyero, see you later, Elphie!"

Elphaba just waved as Galinda rushed excitedly out the door.

XXX

Ten minutes after Galinda had left, when Elphaba was still trying to work up the motivation to get out of bed, someone knocked on the door. Elphie sighed and slowly got up to open it.

It was Fiyero. "Hi, Elphaba, how are you feeling this morning?"

Elphaba glared at him, "I have a terrible headache and I can't remember anything. How did I even get home, anyway?"

"You wanted to race me home, and then you fell over and hurt your knee, so I carried you the rest of the way back. You fell asleep in my arms as I was walking up the stairs," Fiyero snickered.

Elphaba looked down at her knee, surprised to see the dried blood on her green skin and on her ripped dress. "Oh... shit," she looked away with a guilty expression on her face. "Sorry for ruining your night, Fiyero."

"You didn't ruin my night, Elphaba. I had so much fun, and it was great spending time with you," Fiyero suddenly turned shy. "You're a really worthwhile person to talk to, I had a great time."

He looked up to meet Elphaba's eyes, startled to see she was blushing and trying to avert her gaze. Elphaba quickly changed the subject, "So, you're proposing to Galinda today? Congratulotions."

Fiyero was extremely confused. "What? Why would I propose to Galinda? We've only been on one date, and she abandoned me the whole night!"

"Galinda said you wanted to talk to her today and that it was because you were going to propose to her. She's convinced that you two are going to get married," stammered an embarrassed Elphaba.

Fiyero blinked, processing this information, then laughed, "No way. I mean, she's cute and all, but there's no way I'm going to marry her." He sobered slightly, "I actually wanted to talk to her today because I'm going to break up with her. She was... there's no other way to describe it – a _bitch_ – last night. I accidentally got you drunk on Vinkun wine and she decided that she didn't want to deal with you when you were drunk, so she told me that you were my responsibility and she was going off to dance with her other friends."

Quietly, Elphaba responded, "So, you only stayed with me last night out of obligation? I thought you said you had fun."

Fiyero quickly backtracked, "No, not at all, Elphaba! Galinda did force me to stay with you, but I wouldn't have just left you by yourself anyway, and after our long conversation at the bar, I honestly was looking forward to spending more time with you, even if you were really drunk!"

He put his hand under Elphie's chin and lifted it up to meet his piercing blue eyes. "You're really smart, Elphaba. And you're witty, and sarcastic, and surprisingly emotional and passionate. I love that about you!"

He hesitated momentarily, before deciding to continue, "And... there were multiple times last night when I just wanted to kiss you, but I couldn't. Partly because of Galinda, but mostly because you were drunk and I would never take advantage of you in that way."

Elphaba gaped at him, then choked out, "I have to go." She turned and fled the room, barefoot and still wearing her dress from last night.

"Elphaba, wait!" called Fiyero desperately. But she didn't stop, and by the time he had gathered his thoughts and tried to follow her, he could no longer find her.

Frustrated, he decided to go and find Galinda, knowing more than ever now that he needed to break up with her immediately.

XXX

Elphaba had fled her room and headed straight for her special, private spot. There was a large willow tree around the side of the library building, and the branches and leaves drooped to the ground right round the whole tree. Elphaba crawled underneath and was instantly hidden from the world, protected in her dark, leafy cave. She liked to sit there and think quietly, and knew she would not be interrupted.

She began to think about Fiyero. Granted, she couldn't remember much at all of the previous night, but even just this morning when Fiyero was telling her how they got home, with a smile on his face, made her feel uneasy. Why would he bother staying with her all night, and making sure she got home safely? She couldn't have been much fun, and she was _green_, for Oz's sake! No one was nice to the green girl, except for Galinda, and even that friendship had taken a while to develop.

And there was something else Fiyero said had, about wanting to kiss her. Elphaba simply could not believe that was true. No one had ever felt anything like that towards her, she was a repulsive _frog_ girl. No one had ever loved her, not even her family. Her mother was dead, her father hated her, and Nessa tolerated her, but they most certainly did not _love_ her.

However, Elphaba couldn't help but wonder what it would have felt like to be kissed by the handsome Vinkun prince, and heat surfaced under her skin at the thought. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to Fiyero, physically at least. But could there be something more there? She had never felt shy around boys before, because most often they were either threatened or repulsed by her. Fiyero had reacted differently to her, and she appreciated that, but it was a new experience and she didn't have a clue how to deal with her surfacing feelings towards Fiyero.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Almost the chapter you're waiting for! Hope you like it, keep the reviews coming! The more people that review, the faster I will update!**

Elphaba, from her safe place under her tree, had heard the voices of Fiyero and Galinda talking. Unwilling to eavesdrop on what would not be a pleasant conversation, she snuck out the other side of the tree.

Hearing a loud, indignant, "You're _WHAT_?" from behind her, she quickly made her way back to the room she and Galinda shared.

She was prepared for Galinda to return in tears, so was not surprised when less than ten minutes later, a blonde mess appeared at the door, mascara running down her face in black streaks from watery eyes, meeting a quivering top lip.

Feigning surprise, she asked in a concerned voice, "Galinda, what's the matter?" The blonde burst into tears again and ran to Elphaba's bed.

Launching herself at the green girl, she hiccupped, "Fi-y-yero b-broke u-up with m-me!"

Elphaba wrapped her arms around her friend, feeling genuinely terrible for her. "Oh, Galinda, I'm so sorry. Did he say why?" Elphie was almost afraid of hearing the reason that Fiyero had given Galinda, but knew she had to ask.

Sobbing, Galinda managed to get an answer out, "He said that last night's date was a disaster, and I shouldn't have abandoned him at the dance, and... Elphie, he said that he l-likes someone e-else n-now!" These last few words were accompanied by Galinda dissolving into more tears, crying into Elphaba's shoulder hysterically.

Elphaba was suddenly alarmed. She couldn't help but think, _"Is it me that he likes?"_ Of course, she would never voice that out loud to her roommate, especially in her current condition.

"Galinda, I'm going to run you a nice, hot bath, and you can relax for a little while, okay?" Elphaba needed to do something productive, to escape the thoughts swirling around her head. She would leave Galinda to calm down, and perhaps go to the library and study for a while.

Galinda merely nodded, and Elphaba extracted herself from the blonde's grip and went to run the bath.

XXX

Fiyero felt so much freer after he talked to Galinda. He knew she would be upset, although he couldn't fathom why, seeing as they barely knew each other, but he knew that his heart was not with Galinda, but rather with her funny, beautiful, green roommate.

He was wandering around the campus, trying to decide what to do, when he saw a familiar green girl hurrying in the direction of the library, armed with a large stack of books and papers. Fiyero, with a flash of inspiration, realised that one way of getting to spend some time with Elphaba would be to ask for her help with homework. She was extremely intelligent, and truth be told, he actually _was_ struggling with the most recent History assignment. He rushed up to his room to retrieve his papers and headed back to the library.

Seeing Elphaba nestled in a corner, surrounded by books, he smiled in adoration. She was in her element, and he could tell that nothing made her happier than being where she was now. He approached her, and she looked up when she heard his muffled footsteps on the carpet.

Smiling nervously, she greeted him, "Hi Fiyero."

"Hello, Elphaba. I was wondering if you'd be able to help me a little bit with this History essay. I'm afraid I don't really understand it..." He trailed off as he witnessed Elphaba blushing slightly. "Unless you'd rather be alone?"

Elphaba moved a stack of papers from the desk and set them on a spare chair next to her. "Of course I'll help you, Fiyero!" She was happy to see him, albeit nervous, and admitted to herself that she was excited to spend some more time with him, when she _wasn't_ drunk. She just hoped that she wasn't betraying the trust of her best friend. Elphaba was not really sure how these things worked, as she had never had a friend before, let alone a potential love interest.

Fiyero sat down and handed her his half-finished essay, "Here, I've done about half, but I don't think it's what Dr Dillamond wants, it doesn't sound right."

Elphaba quickly read through the work-in-progress, and smiled at Fiyero, "You're right. You've made a few really good points, but they need to be stronger. You need more evidence and examples to back them up, and you also need to be a lot more specific. I think you're definitely on the right track, you just need to tighten up the vocabulary and tie loose ends together."

"Really? So the points I've made are okay?"

"Yes, I especially like the topic you picked, about Animal rights. I didn't think you were interested in that kind of thing."

Fiyero looked down guiltily. The truth was, he had wanted to get to know Elphaba better, and thought he could start by finding out more about her interests. When he had found out that she was passionate about Animal rights in Oz, he decided then and there to base his History paper on that.

"Well, I suppose I just wanted to study something different," he replied, only telling her half of the truth.

XXX

They worked solidly for more than an hour, both working on their separate essays. Elphaba gave Fiyero tips every so often for how he could improve his writing, but other than that, they barely spoke, enjoying the comfortable silence. Finally, Fiyero stopped writing, leaned back and stretched.

"I'm finished, Elphaba," he informed her with a grin.

"Really? Excellent, do you want me to go through it for you?"

"Yes please!"

Elphaba took the essay from him and began reading. Every so often she would make a small note in the margin, and after a few minutes she handed the paper back with a big smile on her face. "Fiyero, this is great! I've written just a couple of comments down, but this is a massive improvement!"

Fiyero grinned, and replied happily, "Well, I guess I just have an amazing tutor."

Their eyes met, and on instinct, Fiyero leaned forward slightly. Elphaba didn't move, save for tilting her head a bit to the right. She knew what was about to happen, and realised she would not be able to stop it even if she had the slightest urge to try and control herself.

Just as their lips touched the tiniest bit, they were startled by a loud yell.

"HEY!"

They looked up to see Galinda running across the room towards them, and she didn't look happy at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So from what I can tell, 9 **_**different**_** people have reviewed this story, some of them multiple times. But I know that more than 9 people have this story on their alerts. I would REALLY appreciate some of you 'silent' readers reviewing this story, because, like I said before, it really is my motivation to keep writing. If people don't review, I think that people don't like the story, so I don't feel like updating as fast. Get my point? *everyone nods* Good!**

**Anyway, rant over. Shoutout to all my twitter girlies who've reviewed, love you all! Shauna, Micheala, Carlie and Kelly – all four of you are my main motivation, seeing as you're the main reviewers of this story and you keep encouraging me and giving me good (and sometimes hilarious/outrageous!) ideas. Thanks girls!**

**The end of this chapter was Micheala's idea, and I really liked it. Hopefully I do this part of the storyline justice, because the idea was perfect for the story, so I hope it works!**

**Enjoy chapter 5!**

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged guilty glances, then looked at Galinda. The expression on her face would have been amusing if it wasn't caused by them and their current situation.

Fiyero was the first to speak. "Galinda, we can explain."

The angry blonde had been glaring at her best friend, but now turned to him, placing her hands on her hips.

"_Explain_? Explain what exactly? It seems pretty self explanatory: my best friend and my boyfriend going behind my back!" She took a deep breath and pointed at Elphaba. "You betrayed me, Elphaba Thropp! I trusted you, I told you everything, and now I found out you've been going behind my back with Fiyero!"

Elphie and Fiyero waited until Galinda ran out of steam, then Elphie spoke for the first time since Galinda had found them in the beginnings of a kiss.

"Galinda, please listen to me," she pleaded, and Galinda nodded minutely, indicating that she would be quiet and listen. "Firstly, Fiyero is not your boyfriend anymore, he broke up with you. I'm sorry to remind of that, but it's important, because we never went behind your back. I admit, I had feelings beginning to develop for him last night and this morning, and I guess he was the same, but we _never_ acted upon them, until now. Galinda, I know Fiyero only broke up with you this morning, but even you have to admit that it was not a serious relationship. I... I really like Fiyero, and I hope that once you calm down a bit, you will be able to accept that, especially if it turns into something more. Please?"

Galinda's face softened, and tears formed in her eyes.

Fiyero listened to Elphaba's speech in awe. It was the most he had ever heard her say at one time, and about her feelings, for _him_, nonetheless. It made him like her even more than he already did, which was saying something. He knew at that moment in time that nothing, least of all an angry Galinda, would be able to keep them from being together. He had never believed in destiny, or fate, but he didn't know what else to call this. He and Elphaba were _meant_ to be together.

Galinda's voice shook as she spoke her next words, and although both Fiyero and Elphaba knew it was hurting her deeply, they were eternally grateful for what she said.

"Fine. You have my blessing. I'm sorry, Elphie. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that, and I know it's really none of my business anymore. I'll try to accept you two being together, if that's what you want." She gave a tentative, watery smile at Elphaba, then turned on her heel and quickly left the room, trying to hold her sobs at bay, at least until she returned to her room.

The librarian approached Elphaba and Fiyero. "Excuse me, the library is not a place for arguments, it is for studying. I don't appreciate you disrupting the peace. Please leave."

The couple picked up their books and quickly left the library, not saying another word until they were out in the sunlight. Elphaba looked amazed.

"That's the first time I've been kicked out of a library, ever." She broke into a grin and, in a move very uncharacteristic of Elphaba, threw her arms around Fiyero. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, spinning her around in a circle.

Elphaba looked up at him when he set her down. "Fiyero, I still feel terrible for Galinda. I mean, you two only just broke up this morning, she didn't deserve to have her heart ripped apart like that, seeing us about to... to kiss." She half smiled at those words. "Gosh, it sounds so strange saying that, that someone was about to kiss me. No one's ever kissed me before, no one's ever felt anything towards me other than repulsion and hatred. Except for you. And Galinda."

"Hey, Elphaba. Don't worry about Galinda. She was obviously still upset from this morning, and seeing us together didn't help things, I'll admit. But once she gets over it and does accept us, like she said she would, she'll see that we're perfect together!" Fiyero laughed.

"I suppose..." said Elphaba, shuffling her feet nervously. "I'll talk to her later, maybe tonight or tomorrow. Hopefully she will have cooled off a bit more by then."

Fiyero agreed, and then asked the question that Elphaba had been wanting to ask herself, but was too nervous to. "So... are we actually together now? Like, _together _together?"

Elphaba laughed at that. "_Together_ together? What other kind of 'together' can there be?" Fiyero opened his mouth to respond, most likely with a smartass retort, but she held up her finger to his lips. "I know what you mean. And yes, I suppose we are."

Fiyero, for the second time in half an hour, leaned towards the green girl, his eyes focused on her lips. As their lips met, properly this time, in a sweet kiss, Elphaba closed her eyes and leaned into the prince's toned body, his arms wrapping around her midsection and pulling her closer.

Neither of them knew who deepened the kiss, but it didn't matter. All they could feel was the other's body pressed against their own, their tongues moving together and their bodies responding in ways that they, but especially Elphaba, had never imagined was possible. Both of them relished the feeling, never wanting the tender embrace to end.

XXX

After leaving the library, Galinda ran up to her room and cried. She poured her heart out through her tears, soaking her blonde curls and the pillow beneath her face.

She wasn't entirely sure why she was so upset. It wasn't as if she and Fiyero were really in love. She had told everyone, including herself, that she was in love with the handsome prince, but in reality, she didn't know what love felt like.

But when she stopped and thought about the situation, she realised that she was more upset about Fiyero and Elphaba being together than about Fiyero breaking up with her. She thought it would have been the other way around, and could not work out why this was the case.

Why did Elphaba and Fiyero being a couple affect her so deeply? If she didn't really care about Fiyero, then why was she so upset? Sure, Elphaba was her roommate and best friend, but she didn't _really_ betray her. Unless...

Galinda sat bolt upright, shocked at the possible realisation of truth. It couldn't be, could it? That the reason she was so upset wasn't because Fiyero didn't have feelings for her, but because it was _Elphaba_ that didn't have feelings for her? No, it was absurd! Galinda shouldn't care about that!

But when she thought about it a little more, memories flooded her. Memories of talking and laughing with Elphaba about the silliest things. Memories of hugging Elphaba, kissing her on the cheek. And, only more recently, memories of watching her sleeping in her bed and sometimes wishing she could be curled up next to her. She had never been interested in women 'that' way, she was always the one chasing the boys. But Elphaba was different. From the second Galinda laid eyes on her green skin, she had been captivated by the strange, passionate girl.

And it hit her. She, Galinda Upland, loved Elphaba. And there was nothing she could do about it, and nothing she could do to show Elphaba that, and to get her to return the feelings. Elphaba and Fiyero were together now, and she was alone. There was nothing she could do about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I haven't updated for a couple of days, haven't really been motivated to write... *hint REVIEW hint*. Anyway don't really have anything else to say at the moment, so hope you enjoy.**

Elphaba returned to the room she shared with Galinda a short time after her first kiss with Fiyero. She felt like she was floating: the kiss had been amazing, there was no other way to describe it. She knew she could definitely get used to the feeling, and for the first time in her life, she wanted to be able to talk about it with Galinda. She had never been a fan of petty gossip and girl-talk, as Galinda called it, but this time she actually had something worthwhile to share, something she was happy about.

She half glided and half _skipped_ back to the room, hoping Galinda wasn't too upset still. However, when she poked her head in the door, the usually perky blonde was sitting on her bed staring into space.

"Umm... Galinda? Is everything okay?" asked Elphie, concerned about the unusual behaviour of her roommate.

Galinda jumped out of her trance and replied, "Oh, yes, I'm fine Elphie!" She plastered a large, clearly fake smile on her face, which Elphaba chose to ignore. Elphie knew that if Galinda didn't want to tell her what was wrong, which was not a common occurrence, then she wouldn't tell her, and now was one of those times.

Shrugging it off, Elphaba turned to her wardrobe to change clothes. Fiyero had asked her to go to dinner with him that night, and she wanted to look nice for her first date with him. She picked one of her best dresses, similar to the one she wore the night before, and turned back around to get changed. She noticed Galinda still sitting on the edge of the bed, seemingly deep in thought.

Elphaba quickly stripped her dress off and went into the bathroom to wash up and finish changing. She left the door open, and Galinda happened to look up just as Elphie was taking her bra off. She had seen Elphie in her underwear before, it was inevitable as they were roommates, but Elphaba had never been comfortable being naked in front of Galinda, so this was the first time Galinda was seeing her completely unclothed.

She tried, but couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight in front of her. Elphaba ran the washcloth over her chest and arms quickly, and Galinda's eyes travelled straight to her breasts. She knew Elphaba would be mortified if she knew Galinda was looking at her, but she couldn't help it. The sight of Elphaba's toned stomach and abdominals, the smooth curve of her small but beautiful breasts; Galinda thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

As Elphaba looked up to put her bra back on and finished getting dressed, Galinda quickly tore her gaze away and picked up a book on her bedside table, knowing she was blushing but not really caring. The blush was not from embarrassment, but rather from the sensuality of the situation, and arose from Galinda's feelings for Elphaba, deep within her body.

Elphaba finally exited the bathroom.

"Galinda, are you sure you're okay? You've barely spoken two words since I walked in the room twenty minutes ago!"

Galinda snapped back at her, "Elphaba, I told you I'm fine! Just leave me alone and go wherever you're going!" Elphaba stared at Galinda for a moment, upset by the blonde's reaction, then grabbed her bag and left, trying to hold back tears. Galinda had never snapped at her like that, and she couldn't work out why she was angry all of a sudden. If it was something that she had done, especially if it was still about her and Fiyero being together, Galinda would have told her what was wrong, wouldn't she?

XXX

As soon as she saw the hurt look on her best friend's face, Galinda wanted to take it back, but Elphaba took her words to heart and left immediately. Galinda deeply regretted her words, knowing that it wasn't Elphie's fault that she was upset. She made up her mind to apologise as soon as Elphie walked back in the door later that night.

XXX

Elphaba fled her room in a midst of feelings of hurt, confusion and anger. She still couldn't understand why Galinda had reacted the way she had, but when she slowed down and realised she was almost at Fiyero's room, she promised herself that she would forget about the fight and concentrate on being with Fiyero. She was determined to make their relationship work, and that meant making sure their first date went smoothly.

She reached Fiyero's room and knocked on his door, waiting patiently until he opened it.

"Elphaba, you're early!" He leaned in and gave her a gentle, but loving, peck on the lips. "I'm almost ready, I just have to comb my hair and brush my teeth."

Elphaba nodded. "That's fine. Galinda and I had a bit of an argument, but it's okay I think. She just needed some time to cool off, so I left a bit earlier than I was planning, to give her some time alone."

Fiyero looked at his new girlfriend, concerned. "Is it still bothering her, about us being together?"

Elphaba looked at him thoughtfully and replied, "I think so... I don't think it's actually bothering her, she just needs a bit of time to adjust to the new situation. Hopefully she'll get over it soon and everything will be back to normal."

"Well, not _completely_ back to normal, Elphaba. I don't want to go back to when we weren't together! I like being with you!" laughed Fiyero.

Elphaba grinned. "You idiot, we've only been together for about twelve hours!"

"Exactly, and here's to the next twelve hours, and the next, and the next, and the next, and the next..."

"Please stop, I get the idea!" interrupted Elphaba with a laugh. "I'd like to go to dinner sometime tonight, if that's okay with you!" She quickly kissed Fiyero's tiny pout and headed for the door. "You coming, Yero?"

The couple joined hands and walked across campus to the local restaurant, talking and laughing the whole way, both happy to be in the company of the other, and anticipating their first date.

XXX

Galinda was sitting on the window seat, watching for Elphaba and Fiyero's return, so she could be sure to stay awake to apologise to her best friend. Just after ten o'clock, she saw them enter through the gate at the edge of the campus, still holding hands. She watched as every so often, one of them leaned in to kiss the other quickly, either on the cheek or the lips. Surprisingly, Galinda found herself smiling, for she couldn't deny to herself that Fiyero and Elphaba were good together. There was obvious chemistry between the two, and she couldn't understand why she had never seen that before.

XXX

As Fiyero and Elphaba crossed campus after their date, swinging their joined hands happily between them, Fiyero was prepared to see Elphaba back to her room.

He was surprised when Elphaba bit her lip, hesitantly asking, "Yero, could I possibly... stay with you tonight? It's been such a wonderful night, I don't really feel like going back to talk to Galinda right now, especially if she's still mad at me for some reason..." She trailed off as Fiyero captured her lips in a soft, loving kiss.

"Of course you can. And I know you don't mean that so that we can... you know."

Elphie smiled. "Thanks, Yero. No funny business though!" She winked at her boyfriend, and they both laughed, leaning in for another kiss.

XXX

The couple disappeared from view, and Galinda moved to her bed to wait. She waited for Elphie to get back to the room, expecting to hear her footsteps climbing the stairs before she opened the door.

She waited, but Elphaba didn't return that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hadn't actually planned for this bit to happen, I just kinda made it up on the spot. Oh well, draws the story out longer I guess! Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, random or sounds weird... I'm writing this at 3am, so I'm a bit tired, but I want to post this one and hopefully get another one up later tonight or tomorrow morning!**

**And it's Christmas/Lurlinemas Eve, I'm so excited! I love Christmas! You know what would be an awesome Christmas present? LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS!**

**Anyway, Merry Lurlinemas, Christmas, Hannukah, Kwanza, or whatever else you celebrate!**

Galinda eventually fell asleep, worried about her friend. She thought that Elphie must be with Fiyero still, but why? Oh Oz, they wouldn't have... done it, would they? Galinda shook her head defiantly. No, that wasn't like Elphaba.

She woke up the next morning, looking over to Elphaba's empty bed. She decided to take a walk over to Fiyero's room and find Elphie, just to make sure that she really was okay.

XXX

Elphaba, curled up in Fiyero's arms, stirred slightly and blinked rapidly in succession, trying to determine where she was. When she felt Fiyero's arms around her, she relaxed and smiled.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero's voice sounded groggy, and Elphie laughed at her boyfriend. She turned over to face him, watching him slowly wake up.

She decided to speed the process up by kissing him. "Hey there, sleepy." Fiyero quickly grabbed Elphaba and pulled her on top of him, causing Elphie to giggle quietly as he returned her kiss passionately.

Just as the kiss was starting to heat up, accompanied by soft moans and gasps every so often, the door to Fiyero's room slowly opened.

Neither Elphaba nor Fiyero heard the door, and a loud, "Oh my Oz!" was what alerted them to Galinda's presence.

Elphaba quickly rolled off Fiyero, but not before Galinda had realised just how fiery and passionate the kiss she had just interrupted had been. The blonde blushed, colour flooding her cheeks as she turned towards the door.

"Sorry, Elphie! I just came to check you were here, seeing as you didn't come home last night..." explained Galinda in a soft voice.

Elphaba chuckled at her friend's embarrassment, relieved that she and Fiyero hadn't been doing anything more incriminating than just making out.

Galinda quickly fled the room, trying not to cry. She knew it was ridiculous, but seeing Elphie and Fiyero kissing like that upset her. She had finally accepted that she thought she was in love with her best friend and roommate, and wished that she could have been in Fiyero's place. What Galinda would give to be able to kiss Elphaba like that, make her body respond to her stimuli, make her moan like she was with Fiyero! Just thinking about being able to touch Elphaba, to kiss her, excited Galinda in ways she'd never thought possible, and sped up her escape back to her room, anxious to be alone if the tears threatening to spill over actually did.

XXX

Two months had passed since Elphaba and Fiyero had finally gotten together. They were still happily dating, and had since acknowledged to each other that they were indeed in love. Elphaba had never been happier, and thought it was too good to be true. She was still nervous about some things, and often got confused when Fiyero said something extremely sweet or loving. She was not used to being loved, but Fiyero was showing her the perks of being in a relationship, and she loved him even more for putting up with her awkwardness and inexperience.

Galinda had completely accepted their relationship and, for the most part, was happy for her friends. However there was still the odd occasion when she would discover them kissing passionately somewhere, or gazing into each other's eyes, or talking and laughing quietly together, that managed to drive her to tears at the realisation that even after two months, her surprisingly sudden feelings for Elphie had not disappeared. If anything, they were stronger, and it took all her strength and willpower not to randomly blurt it out to Elphaba. She knew Elphie wouldn't take it well, and besides, her best friend was perfectly happy with Fiyero.

Galinda frequently prided herself on her mature approach to the situation. No matter how much Galinda loved Elphie, she wanted her to be happy, and if that meant being with Fiyero, well then, so be it.

XXX

"Galinda?" called Elphaba, from her cross legged position on her bed to Galinda, who was in the bathroom.

The blonde entered the bedroom, fastening her earrings as she walked. "Yes, Elphie?"

Elphaba suddenly looked nervous, despite wanting to talk to Galinda. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, Elphie. You're my best friend!"

"I know. I've been thinking... Fiyero and I have been together for two months now, and I know that's not really a long time, but..." she hesitated, but continued with an encouraging smile from Galinda. "I really love him, and strangely enough, he loves me too. I- I want to go further with him. I think I'm ready to have sex with him."

Galinda stared at her best friend for a moment, a look of total surprise crossing her face.

"Galinda? Please say something! Should I not have told you that?" worried Elphaba.

"No, no, I'm glad you did! I was just processing what you said," replied Galinda. "Oz, Elphie, I'm excited for you! That's a big step to take, but if you're sure you're ready, then I fully support you." In a soft, emotional voice, she continued, "I'm truly happy for you, Elphie."

Elphaba smiled and hugged Galinda. "Thanks, Galinda. That means a lot. Fiyero and I are going out tonight..." She grinned mischievously and winked. "Don't be worried if I don't come home tonight!"

XXX

When Elphaba was gone, Galinda thought about their conversation that afternoon.

"Oz, I love you, Elphie!" she whispered into the silence of her room. "I'm happy for you, but I wish it was me you were choosing." She curled up in a ball on her bed as tears slowly slid down her cheeks and over her nose.

She lay there, sobbing quietly, until sleep consumed her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am SO sorry for not updating sooner! This is definitely the longest I've gone without updating, but I was busy over Christmas, then just couldn't be bothered writing hahaha. Oh and I got an iPhone, so that probably contributed to my constant procrastination! Is anyone else obsessed with Glee Tap Tap?**

**Anyway, I'll stop rambling. If you've forgotten what part of the story we're up to, go back and read the previous chapter (like I had to do!). I guess that's what happens when I don't update for ages... Don't judge me, but I had a LOT of fun writing this chapter! Especially the bit in the hallway, it was pretty intense, but enjoyable! Anyway I won't give away any more, hope you like this chapter!**

Elphaba and Fiyero sat at the private table Fiyero had reserved for them in Shiz's most exclusive restaurant. There was only a handful of people scattered around the large, dimly lit room, but none of them near the couple, who were too involved in their conversation and staring into each other's eyes to notice anything else. They were the picture of perfect romance, Elphaba in her black dress and Fiyero in a suit, leaning across the two-person table holding hands and talking quietly, their foreheads almost touching in the middle.

They stayed that way until their food came, then ate quickly, eager to get back to their private conversation. Fiyero paid for the meal, with Elphaba, of course, insisting that she pay for her half, to no avail. They left the restaurant, once again holding hands, and began to walk back to campus. A slight breeze blew, and Elphaba shook her head slightly, letting the cool wind blow through her dark hair.

"Yero," she began, using her pet name for him. He smiled, but didn't say anything. "I've been thinking..."

"A dangerous pastime," smirked Fiyero, but lovingly put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Hey! That's what I'm meant to say to you, dummy!" exclaimed Elphaba indignantly, before realising Fiyero was laughing at her.

"Anyway, you were saying, Fae?" he prompted.

"Yes. So, I know when we've been kissing on your bed sometimes, you've wanted to... go further... and I've always said no..." she hesitated, feeling slightly awkward saying it out loud to her boyfriend.

Fiyero encouraged her, curious as to where this conversation was heading. "Go on."

"Well, I'm not going to say no this time. I'm ready," breathed Elphaba quickly.

Fiyero stopped suddenly, turning to look at Elphaba, who had blushed a dark green. He looked at her in amazement, searching her eyes. "Fae, are you sure? Don't just do this for me, I don't want it to be like that!"

"No, I'm ready. I want to do this with you, Yero. Tonight."

Fiyero looked at her for a moment more, then, determining that she was telling the truth, grinned and kissed her. "I love you," he murmured, wrapping his arms around Elphaba's tiny waist. He then suddenly bent down and grabbed Elphie's legs, sweeping her into his arms and carrying her across campus bridal style as fast as he could.

"Fiyero!" squealed Elphie, mortified but also unable to not laugh. "Put me down!"

But Fiyero merely tightened his arms around her, slowing to a walk. Elphaba leaned down from her position where she was taller than him for once, and kissed him softly. He responded enthusiastically, still walking as they kissed, unable to keep their lips away from each other's after Elphaba's recent revelation. As they reached Fiyero's room, he swung Elphaba's left leg around and shifted her so she was straddling his hips, with his hands supporting her backside.

The intensity of the kiss reached a new level as Fiyero crushed his lips back on Elphie's, pushing her back against the wall outside his room, and Elphie ground her hips slightly, making Fiyero moan. Neither of the couple hesitated, for they knew that there were no teachers around at this time on a Saturday night, so there was no fear of getting caught.

Elphaba pulled away to catch her breath, then leaned down and attacked Fiyero's exposed neck with her lips and teeth, planting hard kisses along his collarbone and biting down every so often to leave a mark. Right at the curve of his neck, where it segued into his broad shoulder, she opened her mouth and sucked hard at the skin, eliciting a gasp from Fiyero and making him half-crazed.

He had been fumbling for the key in his pocket, and eventually found it. Placing Elphaba momentarily on the ground, he quickly stuck the key in the lock and turned it, pushing open the door in one fluid movement. He picked Elphie straight back up, carrying her into the room and kicking the door shut behind him.

Not bothering to turn the light on, Fiyero moved towards the bed, depositing Elphie on her back and climbing on top of her.

The pace slowed as they both tried to catch their breath from the intense kiss in the hallway, and Fiyero took the chance to sit back and remove his shirt. Elphaba moaned throatily, reaching a hand up to run down the sharp planes of his toned chest and stomach.

Fiyero leaned down and kissed her again, slowly this time, as he moved his hand to pull down the strap of her dress, revealing a soft, green breast which he immediately cupped. Elphaba dropped her hands to the fly on his pants, unzipping them and yanking them down. Fiyero kicked them off impatiently and reached around Elphaba's back to unzip her dress. He deepened the kiss, entwining his tongue with hers, as he pulled the dress down her body, caressing every inch of skin as it was slowly revealed.

"Take your underwear off for me," whispered Fiyero seductively, as he slid his own boxers down and threw them in a corner. Elphaba knew what he meant, but decided to go one better. Instead of just slipping them off, she stood up and turned on the bedside lamp, determined that she would overcome her self-consciousness once and for all.

She needn't have worried, however, because as the dim light fell on her body, she saw Fiyero's eyes widen in appreciation, despite her green skin, although in Fiyero's mind, it was _because_ of her skin. She reached behind her and undid the clasp of her lacy black bra, one she had picked out specifically for tonight. Watching Fiyero's reaction, she slowly slid the straps down her arms, and the cups fell away to reveal her small, rounded breasts. She noticed Fiyero vainly trying to hide the state of his arousal and smirked slightly. Curling her fingers around the almost non-existent black lace at her lips, she slowly pulled her underwear down, shimmying them off her hips and down her legs until they hit the floor and she could step out of them.

Fiyero held out his arms and Elphaba walked over to the bed, placing herself in his arms. They kissed softly and Fiyero rolled on top of Elphie, supporting his weight with his arms. "Oz, Fae, you are so beautiful."

Elphie smiled, knowing it was pointless trying to protest, and replied softly, "You're not so bad yourself, Yero. Yero my hero."

With that, Fiyero looked deep into her eyes, and wordlessly receiving the permission he seeked, kissed Elphaba passionately as he slid inside her.

They made love slowly, savouring the feel of skin moving on skin, heat emanating from the place where their bodies joined as one.

When it was over, they were exhausted but content, Elphaba curled up in Fiyero's arms, her head on his chest as they slept soundly through the remainder of the night, waking only when the bright morning sunlight began streaming through the window.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know it's late, but happy new year everyone! I hope 2012 is a wonderful year for you all! Sorry for not updating sooner, I was away over new years, and then my family and I went on holidays for a week, so I didn't have internet access on my computer. But I'm back now, and posting chapter 9!**

**Hope you enjoy, and make sure to keep reviewing! Thanks guys! :D**

When Elphaba returned to her room the next morning, she was greeted by a mess of blonde curls on her pillow. The blonde head stirred slowly as Elphaba shut the door quietly.

"Elphie? You're home?" mumbled Galinda quietly.

"Yes, Galinda, I'm home. Why are you sleeping in my bed?" asked Elphaba, confused.

Galinda sat up, rubbing her eyes, which on closer inspection were red rimmed and slightly swollen. "Galinda? Have you been crying?"

"No, I'm just really tired..." answered Galinda, but her voice shook and gave her away.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" she asked, concerned for her best friend.

"Nothing, I'm fine!" said Galinda, but a tear welled in her eye and threatened to spill down her cheek.

Elphaba rushed over to her bed and pulled Galinda into her arms. The sudden comfort made Galinda break down, and she sobbed into Elphaba's shoulder as Elphie rocked her back and forth, whispering comforting words into her ear.

When Galinda had finally calmed enough to speak again, she said hoarsely, "I'm sorry, Elphie. I'm just overtired, and I guess it's making me all emotional."

"Galinda, why are you so tired? Haven't you been sleeping?" asked Elphaba.

Galinda hated lying to her best friend, but she didn't see any other way around the situation, save telling Elphie that she was in love with her.

"No, not really. I don't know why, though."

"Well, maybe you should try and have a sleep now then," suggested Elphie. "I'll lie with you until you fall asleep."

Galinda agreed, and lay back down on the bed, closing her eyes and relishing Elphaba's warmth pressed against her. After a couple of minutes, Elphaba softly started singing an old Munchkin lullaby that her mother used to sing to her. By the end of the song, the blonde's breathing had evened out and Elphaba knew she was asleep. She carefully pulled herself away from Galinda and tiptoed to the door, shutting it silently behind her.

Elphie decided to walk around campus for a while, and eventually came upon her tree. She sat underneath it, like she had months ago when Fiyero was breaking up with Galinda, and thought. She thought about Galinda, and wondered why she had been acting so strange lately. She also thought about her night with Fiyero, and how special he had made her feel. She had never been loved by anyone, not by her father, nor her sister, until him. She hadn't said the words out loud, but she knew deeply and positively that she was in love with Fiyero, and all of a sudden had the urge to tell it to his face.

Smiling, she stood up and skipped, very uncharacteristically, to Fiyero's room. She knocked on the door and waited, hearing a loud thump following by Fiyero swearing loudly.

"Who is it?" he called.

Elphaba laughed. "It's me, Yero! Can I come in?"

Fiyero opened the door to his girlfriend, who flung her arms around him and said enthusiastically, "I love you!"

"I love you too, Fae... Is there a reason for this?" replied Fiyero, confused.

It was only then that Elphie stepped back and noticed Fiyero's appearance. Her eyes looked at his dishevelled hair, then travelled down his naked body. She began to giggle. "Yero, was I interrupting something?" she asked with a cheeky wink.

"I was sleeping! I didn't get much sleep last night, thanks to you and your insatiable appetite!" responded Fiyero.

Elphaba couldn't control her laughter. "Sorry, babe. But I know you enjoyed it, so you can keep half the blame to yourself!" She grinned and added, "So, you sleep naked, do you?"

"Come here, you!" Fiyero grabbed Elphie and pulled her to him, kicking the door shut and kissing her.

Feeling playful, Elphaba tackled Fiyero to the floor, landing on top of him and laughing as she kissed him back. She felt him harden beneath her body and trailed her hand down to touch him.

"Fae, why do you do this to me?" he groaned as she began to move against him.

Fiyero took all of Elphaba's clothes off quickly, and they made love on the floor, both feeling more adventurous and wild than the night before. The carpet behind the door was also where they fell asleep together, until Fiyero was awoken by his stomach grumbling in anticipation of lunch.

XXX

Elphaba went back to her room after lunch with Fiyero, breathless after the 'goodbye' kiss she received from him, to find Galinda just beginning to stir. The blonde looked up as Elphie opened the door and slipped inside.

Before Elphaba could speak, Galinda said in a rush, "Elphie, I'm so sorry about this morning! I don't know what came over me, but I didn't mean to ruin such a special morning for you. It should have been all about you, and I'm so sorry!"

Elphie looked at her blankly, before smiling slightly. "Galinda, I don't care about that. I'm perfectly happy. I just wanted to make sure you're okay, because you were so upset this morning! I don't understand what happened to make you cry like that!"

"Neither do I!" laughed Galinda. She sat up and beckoned to Elphaba. "Now, come here and tell me everything, Miss Elphaba Thropp!"

"Galinda, I'm not going to tell you all the details. This is between Fiyero and I, can you respect that?" asked Elphaba softly.

"Of course, sorry Elphie," nodded Galinda, ashamed at herself for letting her excitement overcome her.

Seeing the crestfallen look that Galinda tried vainly to hide, Elphaba said, "But I will tell you one thing... It was an amazing experience and I love Fiyero so much more for it. I'm so happy I met him!" She smiled and jumped up on the bed, giving Galinda a huge hug.

"Oh, Elphie, that's great! I'm so happy for you!" the blonde replied, seeming enthusiastic when inside, she was concealing her broken heart, which was getting harder to bear every day. She knew it would come out eventually, but she was trying desperately to hold onto her secret, knowing how shocked and probably disgusted Elphaba would be, and most likely Fiyero too. They would be ripped apart, and even Galinda knew that their current friendship was much better than nothing at all.

She hugged Elphaba back, pleased that she was able to keep her tears in check, and plastered a happy and excited smile on her face, putting up a mask which Elphaba fully believed, and vowed to herself to not let her Elphie find out about the constant battle between her head and her heart.

**A/N: Just a quick note, I wasn't actually meaning to draw things out this long, so the next chapter is going to revert back to my original plan, which I will try and stick to from now on! So I will be skipping forward another couple of months in the story, and prepare for some drama!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone :D so here is chapter 10. I'm guessing that a few people will probably think it's a bit clichéd and all the rest, but I wanted to write one like this, so tough luck...**

***PLEASE READ THIS BIT!***

**I also wanted to run an idea by you guys... So my friend TeamWicked and I were talking, and she really loves Gelphie, as do I. She suggested that I turn this story into a Gelphie at some point, but another friend, vinkunwildflowerqueen, said that people probably wouldn't like that, because it's listed as a Fiyeraba and all that crap, and I agreed. But then I had another thought, that maybe I could do alternate endings? As in, from the part where it could go both ways, I write two chapters each time instead of one: one a Fiyeraba and one a Gelphie. I would post them at the same time, the Fiyeraba in this story and I would make a new story with the same first 12 or however many chapters, but then the Gelphie ending goes with that one?**

**If that makes sense to anyone at all, please let me know your opinion, because I do have some good ideas of how to turn this one into a Gelphie, but I also do want to keep writing this as a Fiyeraba. So let me know guys!**

_Three Months Later_

Elphaba walked happily back to her room after classes on a Friday, hand in hand with Fiyero. It was a beautiful summer day, and she was happier than she had ever been, thanks to Fiyero. They had been together for almost six months, and their relationship was strong. Elphaba felt as if she fell more in love with Fiyero every day, and she was so happy that her feelings were always returned by him.

They reached her room and Elphaba opened the door a crack, checking to see if her roommate and best friend was inside. She was, so Elphaba shut the door again quickly before the blonde noticed her.

"I guess I'll see you later tonight then, Yero," said Elphaba wistfully, wanting to spend more time with her boyfriend, but knowing that she should keep up to date with her homework if she was planning to spend all weekend with him already. She leaned up and kissed him goodbye, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself close.

Fiyero's hands slowly crept down Elphaba's back as he deepened the kiss, and as usual, she pulled away, forcefully removing his hands from their resting place on her small backside.

"_Yero!_" she complained. "Not here! How many times do I have to say this?"

Fiyero just laughed and pecked her quickly on the lips. "A fair few more, I'd say! Bye Fae. Love you!"

Elphaba opened the door and waved as he walked backwards down the hallway, blowing her kisses every few steps.

Shaking her head in amusement, she turned and entered the room, smiling at Galinda.

"Someone's in a good mood!" remarked the blonde. "Had a good day?"

Elphie laughed and sat on her bed, taking off her shoes. "I had a great day, Galinda! The weather is beautiful, I got perfect marks on my History test, it's the weekend, I've got a date with Fiyero tonight, and I love him so much!"

Galinda knew the pang in her stomach was coming before it hit. Every time Elphaba mentioned something about her and Fiyero together, it happened. She had mostly managed to ignore it, but there were times when the thoughts still hurt.

Elphaba was still chattering on, which was uncharacteristic of her. In the last few months, it seemed as though sometimes the best friends swapped personalities. Every so often, Elphaba would be giggly and chatty, while Galinda would become sullen and withdrawn for no particular reason. Elphaba hated seeing Galinda upset, but the blonde girl still refused to tell her best friend her biggest secret, so there was nothing she could do.

"... and we're going to have a picnic next to the lake, under the stars. Fiyero had the idea for it, isn't he romantic?" bubbled Elphaba.

She noticed Galinda staring into space with a vacant look, and sighed exasperatedly. Snapping her fingers in front of Galinda's face, she called loudly, "Earth to Miss Galinda Upland! Did you even hear a word of what I just said?"

The blonde jumped violently. "Oh, sorry Elphie. I guess I was daydreaming again. What did you say?"

Shaking her head, Elphaba replied. "It doesn't matt-" she began, but stopped as her stomach flipped. She clapped her green hand tightly over her mouth, rushing to the bathroom as fast as she could to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl.

Galinda reacted quickly and followed Elphaba into the bathroom, kneeling beside her and pulling her long dark hair back from her contrastingly pale face.

"Elphie?" Galinda questioned, when Elphaba had finished throwing up and had sat back on her heels on the bathroom floor. "Did you eat something bad earlier?"

Elphaba cast her mind back. "No, I don't think so, all I've had today is a piece of toast for breakfast and an apple."

"Hmmm... well maybe you've got a bit of a stomach bug or something. You should rest for a while, especially if you want to be well enough to go out tonight, although I don't think you will be," said Galinda.

"But I don't actually feel sick, Galinda. It just came on suddenly, and now I feel just like I did before, except for the taste in my mouth. My stomach doesn't feel funny at all!" She shrugged and walked out of the bathroom to change her clothes.

Galinda followed her out, feeling worried. As Elphaba took off her shirt, Galinda happened to quickly glance at her roommate, and did a double take. Elphaba had always been tiny. She had the smallest waist out of any girl Galinda had ever seen. But right now, something didn't look right.

"Elphie... Have you put on weight lately? I don't mean to be rude, but your stomach looks a little different than usual," the blonde inquired.

Elphaba looked down at her torso, noticing what Galinda had just noticed for the first time. There was a very small bump, hardly noticeable, but clearly unusual. She dropped her hand to her stomach and was shocked to find that instead of feeling soft and fatty, it was almost rock hard. Her expression quickly changed into one of shock as she thought about the implications behind that slightly bulging stomach and the random throwing up just before.

Galinda hadn't yet put two and two together. She did, however, notice Elphaba's jaw drop. "Elphie? What's the matter?" After a silent pause she continued. "Elphie? You're scaring me, say something!"

Elphaba ignored her best friend, yanking her shirt back over her head before brushing past Galinda and striding to the door. "I have to go."

"What? Elphie, wait!" But the green girl was already gone.

XXX

Galinda sat on her bed and waited for Elphaba to return, hoping it would be soon. As she waited, she thought about what Elphaba's strange behaviour and sudden changes could mean. It was only after five minutes of running through everything in her blonde head that she realised exactly what was going on. She could only pray that it wasn't true, that it was just a false alarm. But somehow, she didn't think it was.

XXX

After the longest half hour of their lives, Elphaba reappeared at the doorway, brown paper bag in her hand. Galinda stood up and looked at her. The green girl suddenly looked lost and desperate, and Galinda yearned to be able to comfort her like Fiyero would be able to. But instead, she settled for a quick hug and then led her to the bathroom so she could find out, once and for all, the truth of her predicament.

She exited the bathroom after a few minutes, holding the white stick-looking device in her hand.

"What does it say, Elphie?" asked Galinda nervously.

Elphaba looked up. "Nothing yet, it takes three minutes to properly develop and give the results."

The two best friends sat on Elphaba's bed, and instinctively, Elphaba reached for Galinda's hand, seeking reassurance and comfort.

"Elphie, it will all be okay. Even if it does turn out... positive..." Elphaba winced slightly at this, but Galinda continued in a softer voice. "You have people who love you. _So much_. You have Fiyero, and you have me. We can help you get through this, sweetheart."

As she finished her speech, they both looked down at the white stick, both quite unsurprised to see the little pink 'plus' sign on it. Elphaba looked at Galinda, tears in her eyes, and suddenly leaned forward and buried her head in the blonde's shoulder. She cried her eyes out, and Galinda couldn't help but hug her best friend back and shed some tears herself. They curled up on the bed together and cried in each other's arms.

This was the position Fiyero found them in almost an hour later.

**A/N: Oooh drama! Please review, I would really appreciate it! And remember to let me know your opinion about the alternate ending idea! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Kind of exciting chapter, and I think what you've all been waiting/hoping for!**

**I'm so glad that a few of you responded to the question I posed yesterday about the alternate endings. Everyone who replied thought it was a good idea, so I'm going to go ahead with it! I planned out the Gelphie alternate ending about an hour ago, and I quite like it so far. It will be a fair bit longer and will have a lot more drama than the Fiyeraba continuation, but that's to satisfy the Gelphie lovers out there *cough Shauna and Micheala! cough* who had to put up with Fiyeraba for these first 11 chapters! :P At this stage, I think the alternate endings will come in at about chapter 13 or 14... Probably 13... But I'll see what happens!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

"Hey baby, you ready to go out?" called Fiyero as he let himself into the girls' room. His eyes landed on Elphaba and Galinda, who were clutching each other as if they were drowning, and his face fell at the sight.

"Fae?" asked Fiyero uncertainly. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

Elphaba blinked, looking at him with wide, nervous eyes. Her lip trembled slightly, and more tears threatened to fall just at the sight of him. He was so handsome, and she loved him so much. What would this news do to him? Would he be happy? Or would he end up hating her forever, and want nothing to do with her _or_ the baby. _"Not _the_ baby,"_ thought Elphaba. _"It's _his_ baby!"_

After a moment of silence, in which the couple stared at each other cautiously, Galinda got up.

"I- I'll leave you two a-alone for a while," she managed to get out, before letting out another loud sob and fleeing into the bathroom.

Fiyero crossed the room, reaching his girlfriend in three strides. He embraced her tightly, resting his chin on top of her head. "You're so beautiful," he murmured. "Why are you crying? What's wrong, baby?"

At the word 'baby', Elphaba's resolve broke, and the tears streamed down her face once again. Alarmed, Fiyero pulled back slightly, wiping her tears away with his thumb. He just looked at her expectantly, knowing that whatever she had to tell him would come out eventually, especially if it was something this important. When her tears slowed enough for her to speak, she looked into his beautiful, deep blue eyes and sobbed, "I'm p-pregnant, Yero."

The prince was stunned for a moment, then his face broke into a huge smile. "Really?"

Elphaba looked at him like he was crazy. "Fiyero, why would I joke about something like this? Of course 'really'!"

Fiyero shrugged. "Just checking... But Fae, this is amazing!" His grin faded as Elphaba shook her head.

"Clearly it's not amazing, or I wouldn't have been bawling my eyes out for the last hour, Yero! This is terrible! I haven't even been at Shiz for a year yet and I'm going to have to leave! I can't finish my education, my father will disown me, I'll have nowhere to live! And of course I'll be stared at even _more_ than I already am, and I'll be cast into the stereotype of 'pregnant teenage slut'! How in Oz can you call that amazing?"

Elphaba finished ranting and stared at Fiyero. As his eyes gave away a wounded look, but also sympathetic and loving, Elphaba couldn't take it anymore. She yelled in anger and frustration, beating her fists against Fiyero's toned chest as he pulled her back into him. She sobbed into his shirt, and he led her to the bed, pulling her down onto his lap and rubbing soothing circles on her back. He could feel tears welling in his eyes too, seeing his beautiful girlfriend so upset, but he wiped them away impatiently. He knew he needed to be Elphaba's rock right now. She was counting on him.

XXX

When she finally felt well enough to talk to Fiyero properly, after crying for another fifteen minutes and then barging past Galinda in the bathroom to throw up again, they adjusted their position so that Fiyero was leaning against the bed head with his legs crossed and Elphaba was lying along the length of the bed with her head in his lap.

"Fae, sweetheart," began Fiyero. "I listened to what you said before, about all the negative consequences this baby could bring about. But have you even considered the positives? Sure, there are probably _more_ negatives, but the small number of positives probably outweigh the bad things! If possible, this baby will bring us closer together! Caring for him, or her, together, will be amazing, and I know we can do it! We will be good parents, Fae. We can deal with this, trust me."

Elphaba smiled tremblingly at that, hoping it was true, seeing as there would be no way around this except to keep the baby and raise it with Fiyero. In truth, she had to admit this was a tiny bit exciting. It was extremely unexpected and inconvenient, but deep down she had always wanted a child to take care of, so she could prove that Thropps were capable of providing their children with love and care. Elphaba had always been denied that devotion from her father, and had vowed to herself when she was younger that she if she ever had a child, she would _never_ treat it like she had been treated.

"And we can see if, once the baby is born, we can come back here too. I've heard that apparently there are marital suites somewhere, for students who are married and want to live together. We could get married and request one of them, and we could take turns looking after the baby when the other has classes, or we could hire a nanny..." Fiyero's train of thought was cut off by Elphaba reaching her hand up to his neck and pulling him down to her mouth. They kissed upside down, and after a few seconds of trying to kiss passionately but failing, they pulled away and both burst into laughter.

Elphaba felt so much better after Fiyero's heartfelt speech. She stopped laughing, and gazed into his eyes. "I love you," she whispered. "_So much_. And thank you, Yero."

"I love you too, sweetheart. I want to make sure you understand that I will always, _always_ stay with you, and support you. I'll never hurt you, I promise!" replied Fiyero in a fierce whisper. Elphaba sat up and threw her arms around him, kissing him properly this time.

They broke apart as they heard the bathroom door open. Galinda came out, her face red and blotchy, and stained with tear tracks and smudged mascara.

"Galinda, why were you crying too? I mean, I know it's a shock and everything, but..." Fiyero trailed off as Galinda stared him down.

"If you must know, I was just upset for my best friend, Fiyero! Am I not allowed to be upset when she is? Am I not allowed to feel her pain and hurt?" Her dramatic outburst had none of them convinced.

Fiyero raised an eyebrow, looking at Elphaba who was now sitting next to him on the bed. She shrugged. They both turned their gazes back to the small blonde, who eventually slumped her shoulders in defeat and turned away as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Galinda?" asked Elphaba softly. "Please tell us the truth. There has to be another reason why you're so upset!"

Galinda wiped away her tears and whispered, "Because I love you." She said it so quietly that neither Elphaba nor Fiyero could hear what she said.

"Pardon? Can you say that a bit louder please?" said Fiyero, albeit rather insensitively, thought Elphaba. She shushed him with a look and walked over to her best friend, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Galinda wheeled around suddenly and almost screamed at Elphaba. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Elphaba jumped back into Fiyero's arms, shocked at Galinda's sudden outburst. Galinda continued angrily. "There, I finally said it! Are you happy now? I must say, that really wasn't how I pictured saying it, but I didn't have much of a choice!"

Elphaba turned to Fiyero and pushed him straight out the door. "Yero, go home for a while please. I think Galinda and I need to talk about this, alone. I'll talk to you later." She dropped her voice to a whisper as she said, "I love you." He gave her a soft kiss on the lips, out of sight of Galinda, and quickly left.

She turned back to the blonde, who was sitting on the window seat staring out to the grounds below.

"_Oh Galinda..."_ thought Elphaba as she approached her best friend.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Chapter twelve, people! I got a lot of positive responses to the last chapter, which I'm grateful for. I also want to personally mention Tragically Beautiful Girl, who read chapters 1 through to 11 last night and reviewed every single chapter! I woke up to 13 new reviews, and 11 were from her! So thanks, it means a lot! And it's also why I am posting so quickly :D**

**This chapter isn't overly exciting I suppose, it's the inevitable conversation between Elphaba and Galinda, and a tiny surprise at the end, which will make way for some more drama next chapter!**

"Galinda?" said Elphaba quietly, so as not to startle her. "I think we need to talk about this, sweetheart. Come and sit with me, please."

Galinda looked at Elphaba and obediently followed her to her bed. They sat cross legged, facing each other, and Elphaba took a deep breath.

"Okay. So, I don't know how to say this easily, my sweet. I can't just come out and say, "I don't love you, go away," because that isn't true. I _do_ love you, Galinda. I do! Just not quite in the way I think you want me to."

Galinda spoke for the first time since her outburst. "Are you mad at me, Elphie?" she asked in a small voice.

"Mad at you? Of course not, Galinda! I mean, I was shocked by what you said, especially after just having found out I was _pregnant_! But I think I can accept what you said, somehow..."

"You can accept it? What does that even mean? Elphaba, I don't think you understand! This isn't just some silly crush! I've loved you since I first set eyes on you, deep down, but I only realised after you started dating Fiyero. When you would come back from a date all happy and excited, I wished I could have been the one to make you so happy. When you and Fiyero kiss, I wish it was me you were kissing! I see the way Fiyero looks at you, and Elphie, that is exactly the way I look at you when I know you can't see me! This is _real_, Elphaba! Please believe me!"

Elphaba looked at her for a moment, slightly stunned at the emotional revelation. "I do believe you. And I know it isn't the way you would like, but I do love you, like a sister. You're my best friend, and I would do almost anything for you! Except this. Galinda, I can't leave Fiyero for you. I love you, and there is a possibility that there could be something more deep down, but... I love Yero more. He is my everything, I couldn't live without him. I'm carrying his _baby_, Galinda. I'm sorry, but you are my best friend and Fiyero is my boyfriend, and I intend to keep it that way. Please, try to understand, my sweet!"

"I do," choked Galinda. She cleared her throat and tried again. "I do understand. It doesn't mean I like it, but I understand. I guess I knew it was coming anyway, you and Fiyero are perfect together." She managed to force a smile, trying to be strong for once, instead of breaking down in tears at the slightest thing gone wrong.

Elphaba threw her arms around the small blonde girl. "I am so proud of you, Galinda. Not many people would have the guts to do something like you have just done, and even though it didn't work out as you'd hoped, I _know_ that there is someone else out there for you! Someone who will love you unconditionally, and be there for you all the time. I can tell that's what you want, and someday, you will get it, Galinda! You're a smart girl, and you're so beautiful, and loving, and caring. What's not to love?"

Galinda laughed shakily, wiping her eyes and returning Elphaba's hug. She felt slightly better now that everything was out in the open.

The two best friends sat for a while in contemplative silence, until Galinda spoke. "Elphie?"

"Yes, my sweet?" Elphaba smiled, playing with the blonde's small fingers.

"When you have your baby, can I be his or her godmother?"

Elphaba laughed aloud. "Of course, Galinda, who else would we choose? Only the best for our baby!" She patted her stomach tenderly for the first time.

"This feels weird..." said the green girl. "I mean, only two hours ago I was just a normal teenage Shiz student, and now I'm pregnant! It's all a bit surreal really, it hasn't sunk in yet."

"Elphie, you were pregnant before two hours ago!" Galinda rolled her eyes at her supposedly smart best friend. "And it probably won't sink in for ages, maybe not even until it's born and you're holding it in your arms for the first time! Oh, can you imagine? I want to be there Elphie! For the whole birth!"

"Yes, of course I was pregnant before two hours ago, but I didn't know that, did I? And of course you can be there if you want to, Galinda."

The girls talked quietly for a little while longer, before deciding to call it a night and get some sleep after their eventful evening.

XXX

_Over the next few days, after getting over the initial awkwardness their situation brought about, everything started to return to normal, or at least what Elphaba, Galinda and Fiyero perceived as 'normal'. Elphaba and Galinda had, if possible, a better relationship than before. There was a higher level of understanding between them, and though they often had to tread carefully, Elphaba having to watch what she said and make sure Galinda wasn't around when she and Fiyero were displaying their affections, they both felt better around each other knowing that everything was out in the open and they no longer had secrets._

_Just two weeks later, Elphaba received a letter from her father. It was the first piece of correspondence he had sent her all year, not that she had expected anything different._

_Elphaba,_

_I request that you return home over these coming summer holidays. Nessarose misses having your help and is dreadfully embarrassed about having to bathe and dress with a strange woman's help. We shall expect you home on the first train from Shiz after school has ended. Do not delay._

_Frexspar Thropp  
>Governor of Munchkinland<em>

_She was reluctant to go home, as she was treated terribly by her father and barely tolerated by her sister, who only wanted her around for her help, seeing as she was the only other female in the household. When Elphaba had been accepted to Shiz, Frex reluctantly hired a housekeeper who doubled as Nessa's maid and helper. Nessa had thrown a tantrum, but Frex knew that if he forbade his eldest daughter from attending Shiz, the fireworks would be a lot more spectacular than Nessarose's._

_She replied to the letter, saying that she would be home, and asked if she could bring Fiyero home to meet her father._

_Frex grudgingly agreed, sending his conditions for the couple in his next letter._

_I suppose so, but you will have separate bedrooms, as far apart as they can possibly be. You will not be left unsupervised at any time. I hope you are behaving, Elphaba. Don't do anything to disappoint me._

_Frex._

_Elphaba had expected something along these lines, so she didn't protest aloud… too much, anyway._

_So it was on the last day of term that Fiyero and Elphaba walked to Shiz Train Station together, Fiyero gallantly carrying Elphaba's small bag. They boarded the train and watched as Shiz disappeared behind them and the prospect of spending the whole summer with Frex and Nessa loomed. Elphaba was not looking forward to it, to say the least. The only thing she was happy about was that Fiyero was allowed to come, and she knew that somehow, he would make the seemingly impossible job of telling her family about her pregnancy just the slightest bit easier for her._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Chapter 13 is here! I think it will be from the next chapter that the alternate endings happen... Don't hold me to that though!**

**In case some of you don't have me on Author Alert, I just wanted to let you know that I posted a Legally Blonde: The Musical oneshot last night. I've very quickly fallen in love with it, and just had to write something! It's called 'So Much Better Than Before', so go check it out! ;)**

**Hope you like this chapter! Ps. Just wanted your opinions on whether this story should be raised to an M rating... I checked the guidelines but still wasn't entirely sure, based on the last part of this chapter... But let me know if you think it should stay as T or go up to M, thanks!**

Throughout the train ride, both Elphaba and Fiyero slept easily, soothed by the consistent rocking motion of the train. Elphaba was curled into Fiyero's side, her head on his shoulder, with his arm her shoulders. They made a picture perfect couple.

They slept until the conductor came passed announcing that they were just pulling into Center Munch Station. Blearily, they rubbed their eyes and grabbed their bags, stumbling off the train into the bright sunlight. As before, Fiyero took hold of Elphaba's bags as well as his own, taking the green girl's right hand in his left. Elphaba protested slightly but was silenced with a 'Shut up, Elphaba' look from Fiyero.

Contentedly, the couple walked hand in hand towards Colwen Grounds, the huge building easily visible next to its meagre surroundings.

"Wow," whispered Fiyero, his eyes wide at the size and splendour of the Governor's house.

Elphaba laughed. "It may look nice Yero, but when you meet the people that live here, you'll end up thinking differently."

She finished saying this just as they arrived on the door step. She knocked with her free hand and waited, as she did not have a key anymore. The door opened slowly to reveal a pretty girl in a wheelchair: Nessarose Thropp.

"Nessa!" exclaimed Elphaba. "It's so good to see you!" She leaned down and wrapped her sister in a hug, whispering in her ear, "I've missed you."

Nessarose smiled at her. "It's good to see you too, Elphaba. College suits you, you look healthier than you used to."

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged a quick glance, trying to suppress smiles. They knew full well the reason why she was looking better. It was the pregnancy, giving her a healthy glow.

"Thanks Nessa," replied Elphaba. "This is Fiyero, my boyfriend of six months. Yero, this is my younger sister, Nessarose, as you already know."

The two shook hands politely, Nessa looking slightly disdainful but amazed that her sister, who was _green_, was able to get a boyfriend and keep him for so long.

At that moment, Frex entered the foyer. "Hello, Elphaba," he said stiffly.

"Hello, Father," she replied. "This is Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus. Yero, meet my father, Frexpar Thropp, Governor of Munchkinland."

Fiyero held out his hand, Frex grasping it tightly and shaking hands with the Prince.

"Welcome, Your Highness. I trust my daughter has informed you of the conditions I set for your stay with us?" inquired Frex, more politely than he would have if Fiyero was just some boy, not the Prince of the Vinkus.

"She has, sir. And please, call me Fiyero," he replied pleasantly. Elphaba was so proud of her boyfriend. She wanted to just escape somewhere with him, perhaps outside in the gardens, but Fiyero was being polite and pleasant, just like she should be too.

She tuned out the conversation for a bit and let her mind wander randomly, but was brought back to reality by Fiyero tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hmm? Sorry, I guess I was daydreaming... Did I miss something?" asked Elphaba vaguely.

Fiyero stifled a laugh. "Your father just suggested that you go and catch up with your sister for a bit, while we chat a bit more. There's something I'd like to talk to your father about."

Elphaba stared at him, widening her eyes in shock. Fiyero knew what that look was for, and shook his head minutely. Elphaba breathed a small sigh of relief. She had thought for a moment that Fiyero was planning to tell her father about their baby. So it was something else then. That was fine with her.

"Sure. Have fun!" Elphaba winked, drawing him in for a quick hug.

He whispered in her ear, "You okay baby?" She nodded at him, smiling, aware of their audience. Frex cleared his throat loudly. They broke apart and Nessa began to wheel away towards her bedroom, motioning for Elphaba to follow.

Frex led Fiyero to his study, closing the door behind them.

"So, Fiyero, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Frex, opening the conversation.

"Well actually sir, I wanted to ask you for... Elphaba's hand in marriage," replied Fiyero nervously. "I love her so much, and even though we've only been together for six months, I feel like I want to take the next step and propose to her." He was unnerved by the Governor's silence, but sat still and quiet once he finished his short speech.

"So, you want to ask my daughter to marry you?" Frex double checked, making sure he had heard right.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I suppose so..." sighed Frex, knowing he didn't have much of a choice. He knew his headstrong daughter well enough to know that even if he forbade them to marry, she would go off and do it anyway. "But this doesn't change my conditions, young man," he warned.

"Of course not, sir. Thank you," replied Fiyero, somehow managing to keep his happiness and excitement in check, at least until he left the room.

As soon as he had exited Frex's study and shut the door, he punched the air silently, a huge grin on his face, and went to find Elphaba.

XXX

"So how are you liking Shiz, Elphaba?" asked Nessa, lying beside her sister on her bed. She had missed this, when Elphaba lifted her out of her chair and they lay side by side on the bed for hours.

"It's great, Nessa. I love it. My classes are great, and I have an amazing best friend, Galinda." For a moment, Elphaba frowned, thinking about her best friend who was currently on her way home to Gillikin, alone. Elphaba knew that Galinda wouldn't have a great summer, but didn't know what she could do about it, save from writing to her lots.

Nessa smiled. "And you have Fiyero, of course."

"Of course," agreed Elphaba, her slight frown disappearing at the mention of her boyfriend.

"So how did you two actually get together? Tell me the story, please!" begged Nessa.

Elphaba laughed and proceeded to tell her about the night at the Ozdust, leaving out the part about Fiyero getting her drunk. She continued on to describe their first date, again leaving out any detail. Elphaba didn't tell her sister that she and Fiyero had made love, and especially didn't tell her she was pregnant. That would have to wait a while.

Just as she was finishing up the long winded story, Fiyero knocked on the door.

"Come in!" called Nessarose.

Fiyero entered the room. "Thank Oz, I thought I'd never find you two!" he said dramatically.

Elphaba stood up and embraced him, giving him a fierce, passionate kiss on the lips.

"Elphaba!" scolded Nessa. "Behave!"

The couple laughed, and Elphaba proceeded to give Fiyero the biggest, sloppiest kiss she could manage. Nessa turned away in disgust, tutting at her sister's antics.

"Sorry, Nessa," smirked Elphaba, still wrapped around Fiyero.

"Fae, can I talk to you for a minute? Privately?" At Elphaba's raised eyebrow, he continued hastily, "Your father gave me permission just this once."

Elphaba nodded, confused and took Fiyero's hand, following him out into the garden. When they were hidden from sight, Fiyero gave Elphaba a quick kiss, then discreetly pulled a box out of his pocket and knelt down.

Elphaba's eyes widened in surprise.

"Elphaba Thropp... Fae... I love you so much and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up beside you every day, and raise our child, and hopefully more to come, with you. Will you marry me?"

Elphaba nodded, speechless and Fiyero grinned broadly as he slid the diamond ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand. He stood up and wrapped his arms securely around her waist, leaning down and kissing her softly but passionately. Elphaba, knowing they were hidden from sight, deepened the kiss, knotting her hands in Fiyero's hair as his hands moved lower to her backside. Elphaba pushed her warm body up against his, as close as it would go, feeling his hardness pressing into her groin. They were both gasping for breath but unwilling to break the kiss.

"I want you so badly right now," gasped Fiyero. "But I know we can't."

Elphaba pulled back slightly and looked at him. "Who says? I want you too. Let's just do it right her, behind this lovely bush. We'll be quick."

Fiyero was amazed. This was a wild side to Elphaba that he was yet to experience, but so far, he was really liking it.

"Real romantic, Fae, but okay," laughed Fiyero.

"Shut up Yero, I just want you in me," growled Elpaba.

They quickly ripped off each other's clothes, falling to the soft grass where they made passionate love, ignoring all boundaries. It was so different to the other times they had made love. Instead of being slow and gentle, this time it was hard and fast. Both of them left marks on each other's necks as they bit down hard to stop themselves from crying out. It was over quickly, but neither of them had ever felt more satisfied.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Wow. So this chapter is very dramatic! Be worried...**

**The alternate endings will start from the next chapter definitely, so I apologise if the time between updates is slightly longer, as I will have to get two chapters (one Fiyeraba and one Gelphie) written before I post!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Ps. Go read TeamWicked's Fiyeraba: I Love You Just The Way You Are :D**

They returned to the house holding hands, just fifteen minutes after they had left Nessa's room. Elphaba realised she had left Nessa lying on her bed alone, and rushed ahead of Fiyero.

"Nessa, I'm sorry! Fiyero needed to speak to me, I only just realised you were still lying down!" cried Elphaba as she burst into the room, only to find that it was empty.

"Shit!" said Elphaba. "She must have called for father to help her! I'm going to be in trouble now..."

Fiyero put his arms around her. "Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll go in and tell Nessa our good news, and hopefully they won't say anything, seeing as your father already knew why we were speaking privately."

Elphaba leaned up and kissed him softly, then took his hand and led him to the lounge room, where she was sure the rest of her family would be.

She looked inside, seeing Nessa and Frex reading quietly next to each other. They looked up from their books at the sound of the couple entering the room, noticing their flushed cheeks, messy hair and crumpled clothes. Frex frowned slightly, but Elphaba and Fiyero were oblivious.

"Father, Nessa, we have some good news," Elphaba looked up at Fiyero, smiling. "We are engaged to be married!" Fiyero put his arms around his girlfriend's... no- _fiancée's_ waist and hugged her tightly from behind, resting his hands on her stomach.

"Really?" asked Nessa, excited.

"Yes, really!" Elphaba reassured her sister happily.

"Well then, congratulations! I'm so happy for you Elphaba!" squealed Nessa, sounding a lot like Galinda.

"Thank you so much Nessa, that means a lot to me," said Elphaba, going over and hugging Nessa.

"Congratulations, Elphaba," said Frex stiffly. Elphaba merely nodded at him, knowing that was the best she was going to get.

Subconsciously, she put her hand on her stomach as she had often been doing lately, almost as if she was cradling the baby inside. Frex noticed this and stared at her. Elphaba felt her father's eyes boring into her and turned to look at him. She followed his eyes to where he was looking and quickly dropped her hand in terror.

"Elphaba?" asked Frex in a dangerously soft voice. "Is there anything that you would like to tell me?"

She shook her head and Frex sighed. "I may as well just ask straight out, I suppose. Elphaba... are you pregnant?"

Nessa looked up sharply. "Father, what are you talking about? How could Elphaba possibly be pregnant? She hasn't..."

She trailed off as her eyes met with her sister's. That gaze told Nessa immediately that she was wrong. "Elphaba, how could you?" asked Nessa quietly. "You were brought up like I was, to worship the Unnamed God and do as He says. You betrayed Him, Elphaba. You know that... having intercourse before marriage is sinful!" Frex held up his hand, indicating for his youngest daughter to stop.

"Elphaba?" asked Frex again.

The green girl looked at Fiyero who grasped her hand tightly and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She gained strength from his beautiful face, and the feeling of his hand in hers, and she felt like she could do anything in that moment.

"Yes, father. I am pregnant," she said confidently, holding her head high with a small smile on her face.

"And is Fiyero the father?" inquired Frex.

"Of course!"

"Well in that case, both of you, leave now. Grab your bag and get out of my house. I do not want to see you again, either of you!" Frex shouted this last part, making all three of the others in the room jump.

"Yes, father," said Elphaba, knowing that there was an extremely high possibility of this happening. She had been expecting it, so it did not come as much of a surprise when he uttered the words.

She grabbed Fiyero's hand and dragged him quickly out the room, sparing a glance at Nessa, who looked shocked and had tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry, Nessa," she said. "Goodbye, I love you."

Nessa didn't respond.

XXX

The couple quickly gathered their bags, which they hadn't got around to unpacking yet, and left through the front door, not stopping to say anything more to Frex or Nessarose.

They walked back to the train station and bought tickets on a train to the Vinkus, leaving in an hour. To pass the time before they left, they sat in a secluded corner of the station, talking quietly and kissing when they felt the need.

Once they were on the train, they curled up on one seat together and continued their conversation until Elphaba fell asleep again. Fiyero stroked her hair softly for hours, until he noticed that the shoulder of his shirt was wet. Elphaba was crying in her sleep.

"Shhh baby, shhhh. It's okay, I'm here, I'm always here," whispered Fiyero, rubbing soothing circles on her back and rocking her slowly back and forth in his arms. He pressed little kisses into her hair and was relieved when she had stopped crying. Still, she stayed asleep, her breathing evening out again. "I love you so much," Fiyero whispered in her ear. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Elphaba. I love you." He knew she couldn't hear him, but he wanted to say it anyway.

It was two hours later that they pulled into the Vinkus Train Station, and it was almost midnight. Fiyero woke Elphaba apologetically, and they sleepily disembarked the train and hired a carriage to take them to Kiamo Ko, Fiyero's family's summer castle.

Elphaba straddled Fiyero's lap in the carriage, kissing him the whole way home. She needed to feel close and intimate with him, and this was a good way to do that.

Suddenly, they heard a loud 'neigh' from the horses pulling the carriage. They swerved dangerously to the side, but before Fiyero could yell out to the driver, something large collided with the side of their carriage, which tipped over immediately, landing heavily on its side. Elphaba and Fiyero were thrown from their seat, hitting their heads on something, presumably the side of the carriage that was lying on the ground. The sudden impact knocked them both out, and it wasn't until hours later that Elphaba woke up, dazed and confused, with a sharp pain in her head and neck.

She tried to move, but let out a whimper of pain as she found herself on top of Fiyero and crushed beneath a heavy piece of metal. She heard hooves and voices approaching, and found herself sobbing with happiness. Never had she been more grateful for human presence.

When the 'clop-clop' of the hooves ceased and the voices came closer, she called out.

"Help! Help!"

"Oh my Oz, there's someone under there!" she heard a voice cry, and she sighed in relief knowing they could hear her.

It was ten minutes before the unknown voices managed to shift the rubble on top of her enough so she could crawl out.

Her saviours stared at her. "Yes, I'm green, you can stop staring!" she snapped weakly.

One of the men stepped forward. "El- Elphaba?"

"Yes?" Elphaba's voice trembled as the man approached her. "Do I know you?"

"My name is Dawud. I am the King of the Vinkus, and Fiyero's father." Elphaba could only gape at him in surprise, but he continued. "Fiyero has sent us letters about you, and forgive me, but I knew that you must be Elphaba, from the colour of your skin. I hope you don't mind that I only recognised you from that..."

"No that's fine, Your Majesty," said Elphaba quietly, before thinking about Fiyero and realising for the first time that Fiyero had been beneath her when she was stuck.

"Oh my Oz..." Elphaba knelt down, shoving more of the rubble out the way with her bare hands. "Fiyero? Can you hear me?"

The rest of the King's men immediately rushed to help her, and the King himself paled.

"My son is under there?" he whispered.

Elphaba could only nod mutely.

"FIYERO!" she sobbed, growing more and more frantic by the second, until his head finally came into view.

"FIYERO, ANSWER ME!" she cried, running her fingers through his hair which was matted with blood.

Her hand ran down to his exposed neck and she rested her fingers where his pulse should be. But there was no movement beneath her fingertips. She gasped in disbelief.

"No... no!" she whispered, stunned.

The King grabbed her arm gently and tried to pull her away, but she would not move. All she could do was sob hysterically. The King's men finally managed to pull all the rubble off the top of the Prince. At the sight of Fiyero's still body, battered and broken in many places, she lost it.

"_FIYERO!"_ she screamed, slumping to the ground in defeat beside the man she loved.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!**

**I've been away for the last couple of weekends, and organising things for school, and... yeah that's about it. I wasn't that motivated, which is weird considering the good responses I got to the last chapter! Anyway, I've decided for now to not do the Gelphie alternate ending (sorry Shauna and Micheala, and any other Gelphie shippers out there!). I'm starting year 12 tomorrow and I don't think I'll have much time to write anymore. So I'll try and work on just the Fiyeraba as steadily as I can, and once I've finished that I might be able to start the Gelphie ending and post that later. Sorry!**

**But hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry about making you wait so long after that massive cliffhanger last time!**

"Elphaba, listen to me," said the King urgently. "You might not be able to help him, but if he is still alive, we have to get him to a hospital quickly. Can you be brave and sit over there while we organise to get him to the Vinkus hospital?"

Elphaba nodded, too shocked to say anything. Silent tears streamed down her face as she walked backwards and sat under a tree, unable to tear her eyes away from her lover's beautiful face.

Everything from then on was a blur. Elphaba just watched, sobbing, as an emergency carriage quickly arrived. Fiyero was carefully picked up and put in the back, and the King beckoned for her.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" she asked quietly, unable to look him directly in the eyes.

"Please, call me Dawud, Elphaba. You're almost family, from what I have heard of your relationship from Fiyero," Elphaba smiled faintly as Dawud continued. "Anyway, I have many duties to attend to, including letting my wife know about Fiyero's state. I would like you to go to the hospital with him, not only to keep him company, but because you must be checked over too."

Elphaba was too tired to argue at that, so she nodded mutely and climbed into the carriage next to Fiyero. She held his hand the whole way to the hospital, rubbing circles on the back of his hand with her thumb as she stared at him, still unable to compute the possibilities of what could happen next.

XXX

As soon as they reached the hospital, a small crowd of emergency doctors and nurses swarmed forward. They wheeled Fiyero away to an examination room, where an oxygen tube was placed in his nose. A doctor immediately checked his pulse and called for the defibrillator when he found no movement. Elphaba watched from the door as Fiyero was shocked once, twice, three times, his body jolting after each electrical impulse.

On the third shock, Elphaba had almost given up hope and started to turn away in despair, when out of the corner of her eye she saw Fiyero's chest rise ever so slightly. At first it was just a miniscule twitch, but after one more shock to his heart, the vital organ slowly began pumping again.

Elphaba let out a cry of relief and put her head in her hands to hide the sudden tears flowing down her cheeks. A middle aged nurse turned towards the noise, noticing the green girl for the first time. Trying to hide her surprise at the colour of her skin, the nurse led her over to the chair in the corner of the room and sat her down.

"Who are you, my dear?" asked the nurse kindly.

Elphaba looked up into the motherly woman's eyes and was surprised to see that she was instantly reminded of her mother. "I'm Elphaba Thropp, I'm Fiyero's fiancée. Is he going to be okay?" she asked shakily.

"His fiancée? You're a lucky girl, dear, Master Fiyero is a wonderful young man. I've known him since he was a young boy. My name is Sara. And yes, he should be able to recover now that we have got his heart moving again. It was touch and go for a minute there, the doctor didn't think he'd make it. But he should be fine now. In fact, I won't be surprised if he wakes up very soon. Although he did always love sleeping..." She smiled at Elphaba. "Were you in the carriage with him when it crashed?"

Elphaba, feeling much stronger at the news of her fiancé, nodded. "Yes, I was unconscious for a while under the carriage, I don't know how long. I woke up just as the King arrived."

"Why didn't you say? Elphaba dear, we have to check you over straight away! Being unconscious for hours can inflict terrible permanent injury, even if you were still breathing!"

"I'm not worried about myself, I feel fine. It's just... I'm... Our baby..." Elphaba stammered, slightly embarrassed having to admit that Fiyero had gotten her pregnant. She gently rested a hand on her slightly rounded stomach and the nurse gasped.

"You're pregnant? With Fiyero's child? Congratulotions, my dear! Come into the next room, I'd better check everything out and make sure that you and the foetus are both unharmed."

Elphaba obediently followed her out the door, sparing a quick glance back to Fiyero, much happier to leave his side for a while now that she knew he was going to be okay.

She got settled on a bed in the room right next door and Sara checked her over for any visible injuries. Apart from lots of cuts and bruises, and one broken rib, she was fine. Sara then wheeled in a portable ultrasound machine, one of the first in Oz.

"What's that?" asked Elphaba, staring at the odd looking contraption.

"It's called an ultrasound machine, dear. I move this thing around your stomach and it shows the foetus inside. It's extremely new, but very helpful so far. Look up at this screen, you'll be able to see your baby in a minute," explained Sara, smiling at the astounded look on the green girl's face.

"Wow," whispered Elphaba, and felt her eyes fill with tears as she saw the picture appear on the screen. It was her baby. Their baby, and she was seeing it for the first time.

"Is it... alive?" she asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. She had never loved anything so unconditionally as she loved this baby, and knew Fiyero felt the same. For both their sakes', she hoped to Oz that their child was still alive and healthy.

"Yes dear, she is," smiled Sara.

"She?"

"Yes, you and Fiyero are having a daughter. Congratulations, darling." She wiped the ultrasound gel off Elphaba's green stomach and packed up the machine, wheeling it away to give Elphaba alone.

"A baby girl..." Elphaba whispered to herself, rubbing circles on her stomach as tears of joy rolled down her face.

Sara returned and asked, "Now, Elphaba, would you like to go and see Fiyero? He is being moved right now, out of the emergency room and into a private room down the hallway."

"Yes please," said Elphaba, sliding off the bed. She smiled happily as she anticipated seeing her fiancé, and telling him the news of their baby.

XXX

Elphaba entered Fiyero's room, which was now empty of hospital staff, and immediately sat down in the chair next to the prince's bed. She took his hand, as she had in the carriage.

"I love you so much, Fiyero," she whispered in his ear, hoping that if she talked to him he would wake up sooner. "Yero, my hero. Please wake up soon, I need to know that you're okay. I'm fine, and so is the baby. Our daughter." Here, Elphaba couldn't help but let out a tiny sob. "We're having a little baby girl, Yero. I can't wait to meet her, I love her so much already." She pressed a soft kiss to his lips, and her touch seemed to work wonders.

Fiyero turned his head a fraction, searching for the lips which had kissed his moments before.

"Yero?" breathed Elphaba excitedly, hardly believing her eyes.

He let out a soft moan and his eyes flickered. "Fae?" he croaked.

Elphaba kissed his lips once more and replied happily, "Yero, I'm right here. I love you so much." At those words, Fiyero opened his eyes completely, wincing as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight. He whispered back, "I love you too, Fae."

Elphaba pressed the call button for the nurse to let them know he had woken up. She knew everything was going to be okay then, and felt so blessed to have Fiyero in her life.

"Yero, I got checked over, and they checked the baby too..." Elphaba began, but Fiyero cut her off, suddenly panicked.

"Is it okay? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Sweetheart, relax. Everything's fine... Oh Yero, it's a girl! We're having a daughter!" Elphaba laughed.

"Really? A girl?" Elphaba nodded, and Fiyero's face broke into a huge grin. "Come here, baby."

Elphaba climbed onto the edge of the bed, careful not to touch Fiyero too much, as she didn't know the extent of his injuries yet. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately. In that moment, Fiyero had never been more grateful to be alive. This was something he would never want to miss.

The couple snuggled up together and soon fell asleep together, Elphaba lightly resting her head on Fiyero's chest. When the King and Queen entered the room, this was the picture they saw, and could sense that their son was happier than he had ever been. They felt they owed it all to Elphaba.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Again, I apologise for the wait. It took me a while to write this chapter, in between school, tennis and calisthenics, but I quite like it, especially the end. Fluffy and sentimental, but oh well, that's just how I roll. There are probably two or three more chapters left to look forward to now. Enjoy this chapter! Review!**

It had been a week since Fiyero had woken up after the carriage crash. Elphaba had only left his side to get food or use the bathroom, which was becoming more and more frequent as she was now five months pregnant. Her bump was becoming more noticeable and the couple knew that as soon as they returned to Kiamo Ko later that day, they would have to tell Fiyero's parents about the baby.

Currently, Elphaba was sitting with her legs curled underneath her in the chair next to Fiyero's bed, reading, while the nurses gave the prince a final check up before he was given the all clear. He had recovered remarkably quickly, much faster than anyone had expected, which everyone, but most of all Elphaba, were elated about.

Once the nurse assured Fiyero he was able to leave, Elphaba packed Fiyero's things, giving him a kiss every time she passed his bed. He watched her move around the room, appreciating her grace and poise, and loving the way she would rest her hand on her stomach every so often, cradling the baby within.

"You're so beautiful, Fae," said Fiyero, tracking her progress with his eyes. She turned around to help him stand up, smiling slightly.

"And you are so handsome, Yero my Hero," she replied. The couple walked out the hospital slowly, hand in hand, to where a carriage was waiting to take them back to Kiamo Ko.

They both hesitated at the carriage, remembering all too vividly what had happened the last time they were in a carriage, but eventually decided to just get it over with.

The ride back home was silent, with Elphaba resting her head on Fiyero's shoulder and Fiyero placing his arm around her shoulders. They were both nervous about telling Fiyero's parents about the baby, but were trying to push their worry aside and hope for the best.

When they arrived at Kiamo Ko, the King and Queen were there to greet them. Elphaba had already met the King, Dawud, but was yet to meet Fiyero's mother, Aaliyah. Fiyero had told Elphaba a lot about his mother, and it was obvious how much he revered her. He had also reassured Elphaba that Aaliyah would love her.

"Welcome home, Elphaba," said the Queen warmly, opening her arms and enveloping Elphaba in a hug. "I am so pleased to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you from Fiyero."

Elphaba smiled nervously, and Fiyero squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"How about you two get settled in, then we can catch up?" suggested Dawud. "Fiyero, Elphaba's room is the guest room down the end of the hallway from your room."

Fiyero and Elphaba exchanged glances, feeling that now was the most opportune time to tell them about the baby.

"Actually," began Fiyero. "Can we speak to you first? We've got something important to talk to you about."

"Oh, Fiyero, you aren't being expelled again, are you? We thought you were doing well at Shiz!" sighed Aaliyah exasperatedly.

"No, Mom! This is much more important," replied Fiyero in the same manner.

"Oh, well in that case, come through to the sitting room." Aaliyah lead the way out of the entrance foyer and down the hallway to a spacious, comfortable looking room. All four of them took seats, Elphaba and Fiyero sitting close together on the loveseat, holding hands.

"Mom, Dad, there's something we need to tell you..." Fiyero looked to Elphaba for support, who smiled gently at him and nodded. "Elphaba and I... we're having a baby. Fae is five months pregnant."

The King and Queen sat in stunned silence for a moment, looking between Elphaba and Fiyero helplessly.

"Fiyero, how could you be so stupid? To get her pregnant out of wedlock, this is a scandal!" cried Aaliyah.

"Well, actually, I've already proposed. I was thinking we could get married in a couple of weeks?" responded Fiyero.

Elphaba looked at him wide eyed. "A- a couple of weeks? Fiyero, I don't know..." Fiyero silenced her with a gentle kiss.

"Sweetheart, don't worry. It won't be a big wedding, we can just invite our close friends and keep it nice and private," Fiyero assured her, stroking her hand with his thumb.

"Okay then," agreed Elphaba softly, looking scared to death. Fiyero didn't take it personally; he knew how much Elphaba loved him, she just didn't like being put in the spotlight and having a fuss made over her.

Fiyero's parents observed this exchange between the young couple, and could see how much in love they were.

"Son, you may have been careless and stupid, but I'm proud of you for the way you're handling this, and taking initiative," said Dawud. "I can tell you are both going to make excellent parents."

Aaliyah nodded in agreement. "Yes, you are. And we can start planning the wedding straight away!"

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Mom, you heard our conversation just then. Nothing big and fancy! We are in charge of the guest list, and Elphaba gets a say in her dress. I don't want her to be uncomfortable in any way."

Elphaba gave him a grateful look, thankful that she had someone as special as Fiyero in her life.

"Of course, of course!" said Aaliyah, waving her hands enthusiastically. "Even so, there's so much to do. I'll start talking to some people and get this all organised! You two, go and get settled in."

"Mom, now that you know we're not as innocent as you thought we were," here, Fiyero was interrupted by a glare from Elphaba. "Sorry. Anyway, do we still have to have separate rooms? I mean, it's not like anything more can be done now..."

Aaliyah stopped rushing around and thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose you may share a room. You've both proved how mature you can be about this whole situation, and you deserve some credit for that. But I don't want to be woken up in the middle of the night, so keep it down!"

Elphaba blushed fiercely, while Dawud winked at the couple, and Aaliyah and Fiyero just laughed. Fiyero took Elphaba's hand and led her out of the room.

XXX

Later that night, as the King and Queen were about to retire to bed, they heard a soft giggle as they passed the library. Curious, they peeked through the half open door. They both smiled as they took in the sight. Elphaba was sitting sideways on Fiyero's lap, with an open book resting on her lap. She had clearly abandoned the book, and was now kissing Fiyero slowly and passionately. Fiyero's arms were around her waist, pulling her tiny body close to his. Her hands were resting either side of his face, and as Aaliyah and Dawud watched, Fiyero pulled back and whispered something in her ear, caressing her stomach with one of his hands. He then lay Elphaba back and lifted up her shirt slightly, resting both his hands on her stomach, placing kisses across the small bulge. Elphaba smiled and ran her fingers through Fiyero's hair, closing her eyes at his touch.

Aaliyah took Dawud's hand and led him away from the door, tears in her eyes. She was happy to have witnessed such an intimate moment between the couple, but knew they should stop watching if they didn't want to see something even more intimate very soon.

Once in their bedroom, Aaliyah closed the door and kissed Dawud gently. "That was beautiful," she whispered. "I'm so glad Fiyero has finally settled down. He's so happy with her."

Dawud agreed, kissing her back. "He is. Elphaba is everything we could have wished for in a daughter-in-law. I have every faith that they will be happy together forever. Just like us."

"I love you," smiled Aaliyah, touched by the rare emotion her husband was showing.

XXX

Down the hallway, in the library, Elphaba and Fiyero were expressing the same sentiments to each other as they slowly made love, whispering in each other's ears and kissing softly. When they had both come down from their highs, Elphaba had tears in her eyes.

"I love you so much, Yero my Hero," she whispered.

"I love you too, my beautiful Fae. More than you could ever know," replied Fiyero, hugging Elphaba tightly to him. He never wanted to let go of her.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey again my lovelies! Yes, I know it's been a while, but year 12 work is starting to pick up a bit. However, I had a very productive night tonight! Finished all my homework, studied for a Biology test, finished my Research Project folio, cleaned my room, danced around the room to Legally Blonde, and still had time to write this! Yay me **

**This chapter is mainly a fluffy filler, but I needed something between last chapter and the wedding! Only a couple more chapters left, maybe 3 **

Plans for the shotgun wedding progressed very quickly – almost too quickly for Elphaba's liking. However, she was pleased that she was not required to help very much, and spent her days wandering around the huge grounds of Kiamo Ko, hand in hand with Fiyero. They had discovered a big old tree behind the house, on the outskirts of their property, and quickly claimed it as their 'spot'. The first time they found it, they christened it properly, and it became the place to go for some peace and quiet, when they needed to escape the chaos inside the castle.

Elphaba had contacted Galinda as soon as they had decided a date, and asked her to be her Maid of Honour. Galinda replied immediately, saying she would love to and would be at Kiamo Ko two days before the wedding. Fiyero had asked his best childhood friend, Avaric, to be his Best Man.

XXX

It was the morning of the day before the wedding. Galinda was due to arrive soon, so Fiyero and Elphaba decided to spend some time together by their tree before the blonde whirlwind destroyed their peace and quiet.

"Yero?" asked Elphaba, who was sitting between Fiyero's legs, leaning on his chest. In turn, Fiyero was leaning against the tree, caressing Elphaba's stomach.

"Mmmm?" he replied lazily, drawing circles on the side of her exposed stomach.

"Do you have any ideas about what we are going to do after the baby is born? I mean, not for a few months at least, but I would like to finish school at some stage..." she trailed off, not sure if Fiyero would want to go back to Shiz after they were married with a baby.

"Of course we can go back to Shiz! I can get my parents to talk to Madame Morrible and organise a suite for us and the baby to live in, and we can hire a nanny, or organise our classes so none of them clash. We'll work out something, sweetheart."

Elphaba was relieved. "Oh good. Thank you, Yero. Yero my Hero." She smiled and twisted around to kiss him.

Fiyero quickly deepened the kiss, tightening his arms around Elphaba's torso.

As Elphaba began to turn around in Fiyero's lap to get a better angle to kiss him from, they both heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. They looked up to see Galinda standing over them, hands on her hips and smiling slightly.

"Galinda!" cried Elphaba, scrambling up from the ground as quickly as she could manage while being almost six months pregnant. Her bump was now extremely obvious and much more prominent than it was even a month ago.

The two best friends embraced and both were suspiciously misty eyed when they broke apart.

"How are you, Galinda?" asked Elphaba quietly. Ever since Galinda had confessed her feelings to Elphaba, Elphie had felt guilty every time she saw her. She knew the sad look in her eyes was all due to her, and felt terrible.

But now, as the green girl searched the blonde's eyes, she could barely detect even a hint of sadness that she had come to recognise so well over the last month she had spent with Galinda.

"Oh, Elphie, I'm doing great!" bubbled Galinda, much more like her usual self. "I met someone actually... She's been good for me so far, I really like her. She's helped me try to forget about my feelings for you."

"Oh... Well, that's great!" said Elphaba, slightly confused. She knew Galinda was prone to quick changes in terms of her love life, but she had thought that something like this would take her longer to get over. After all, her feelings for Elphaba had not been just a normal crush. "How did you meet her?"

They began to walk up to the castle arm in arm. Amused at how quickly he had been forgotten, Fiyero bounded up behind them, grabbing Elphaba's hand to remind her he was there.

"Her name is Bianka, and she's a waitress at The Shiz Cafe. We met when I was sitting by myself having a coffee, and no one else was there. She served me and we got talking, and discovered we have a lot in common. We both study sorcery, linguistics and history, although neither of us like history. She's a year above me, but is younger than most the people in her year. And she's gorgeous! She has long, straight brown hair and bright blue eyes, and the most perfect teeth!" Galinda rambled on happily, and Elphaba, although still listening hard, glanced over at Fiyero and squeezed his hand, smiling softly at him.

X

Once Galinda had run out of steam, they were back in the castle and almost to the room Elphaba and Fiyero shared when Queen Aaliyah cornered them.

"Fiyero! You're not allowed to see the bride-to-be for twenty four hours before the wedding, and it's almost twenty four hours now. Say goodbye to Elphaba, then grab some stuff for tonight from your room. You can sleep on the other side of the castle in the guest wing, and Galinda can share your bedroom with Elphaba." Elphaba grinned at the look on Fiyero's face. He was glaring at his mother furiously.

"But, mom! That's a stupid rule!" he whined.

"Yero, just do it," suggested Elphaba wickedly. "I think we can manage for a day. Go hang out with Avaric and do whatever it is that you guys do before a wedding!"

Fiyero grudgingly conceded the argument, pushing past the girls to grab his pyjamas, a change of clothes and his toothbrush from their bedroom. As he came out, he pulled Elphaba out of Galinda's grasp and crushed her body to him, kissing her fiercely and tangling his hands in her loose black hair. It was a kiss that left them both gasping for breath, and Galinda stared at them in amusement. Aaliyah also looked slightly amused, but tried to keep her stern facade by tapping her foot and clicking her tongue impatiently.

Finally, she snapped, "Fiyero!" The couple jumped apart immediately, Fiyero grinning, satisfied with himself, and Elphaba blushing furiously.

Fiyero gave Elphaba one last quick hug, their last before they would be married, and gave Galinda one too, before meekly following the Queen down the hallway.

"Oh my Oz, Elphie! I was rambling on about me and Bianka, and I completely forgot to ask how you were going! You're six months now, aren't you?" cried Galinda, shocked at herself.

Elphaba smiled at her best friend. "Almost, I'm just over five and a half. Actually, I'm kind of glad I'm getting married tomorrow, too much longer and I'll be even huger than I already am! At least I'm not quite disgustingly fat yet... But I'm getting there." She made a face of contempt, but rubbed her belly protectively.

"And are you both okay after the accident?" asked Galinda quietly. "I got the letter you wrote while Fiyero was in hospital, I cried when I read it. I was thinking to myself, 'What if they had died?' I never would have been able to deal with that, Elphaba." Tears were shining in her eyes as she spoke, and Elphaba automatically reached out to wipe away the single tear that fell down Galinda's cheek.

"I know, my sweet. I was so scared, when I saw Yero lying in the hospital bed, unconscious, I just kept running through the exact same thought in my mind. I don't know what I would have done if he didn't make it. Or if something had happened to the baby." The two girls wrapped their arms around each other, each providing comfort for the other.

"I love you, Galinda," whispered Elphaba emotionally.

Galinda smiled. "I know, Elphie. I love you too. I'm so glad we can be back to normal now, with everything that's happened."

XXX

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Galinda trying on her dress and making a few small adjustments. Elphaba took Galinda on a tour of the castle, making sure she didn't go anywhere near the guest wing. She showed her maid of honour the grand ballroom, where the reception was being held, and was pleased to note that Galinda loved the colour scheme and decorations.

"I have a feeling you and Aaliyah are going to get on extremely well, my sweet," commented Elphaba amusedly as she observed Galinda's enthusiasm over all the wedding plans.

As the evening wore on, the girls had dinner with Fiyero's mother. His father was staying with Fiyero and Avaric in the other side of the castle. After dinner, they retired to their bedroom, where they sat on the bed and talked for hours, reliving memories of the past and imagining their futures ahead. There were tears, of happiness and sadness, from both Elphaba and Galinda, but each girl appreciated the time they were spending together.

As they lay side by side in bed, Galinda said sleepily, "This was just like old times, Elphie. Promise me that even when you're married and have your baby, we can still do things like this every so often." She sounded slightly wistful, and Elphaba felt for her hand in the darkness.

Giving it a squeeze, she replied, "Of course we will, Galinda. I'll never forget to make time for you, you're my best friend."

The two girls drifted off to sleep, anticipating what the next day would bring, both with a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

On the other side of the castle, Fiyero was doing the same, and fell asleep thinking of Elphaba, his soon-to-be wife.

**REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING, SO PLEASE REVIEW! THANKYOU!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Wow. So yeah that took a really long time to write... As in, I started it about two weeks ago I think. Sorry... There won't be too many chapters left, I'm starting to lose interest a little bit, and school is becoming more intense. I estimate two or three more chapters Next time I write a multi-chapter fic, I'll make sure I finish the whole thing before I start posting, much more reliable that way!**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my amazing friend Shauna (TeamWicked) who I love very much. And if any of you are also readers of her story 'I Love You Just The Way You Are', the reason it isn't being updated is because she is, put simply, not allowed on the computer for Oz knows how long. I know, it's making me really sad too. I miss her **

**Anyway, READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! Love you all!**

The next day dawned bright and sunny, and with it brought an extremely over-excited Galinda Upland.

"Elphie, wake up! You're getting married today!" sang the blonde as she jumped on the bed.

Elphaba groaned and opened her eyes slowly against the bright sunlight.

"Galinda, go back to sleep. It's..." she turned over to look at the clock, and rolled her eyes. "Oz, it's only eight o'clock! The wedding doesn't start until noon!"

"I know that Elphie, but we need to have a proper breakfast and both have baths, and then I need to do your hair and mine, and our makeup, and then get dressed. It will take ages!"

"Fine..." Elphaba sighed, throwing back the covers and slowly sitting up, rubbing her eyes blearily.

"Okay, so you go and have a bath while I organise someone to bring breakfast up to us, and then when you're done, I'll have a bath while you eat breakfast. Then we can start getting ready!" squealed Galinda.

Elphaba shuffled into the bathroom, wondering why she had decided to have Galinda as her maid of honour. That blonde was way too perky given the time of morning!

XXX

By the time Galinda was starting on Elphaba's hair, the green girl was starting to feel a bit nervous. The baby had been kicking her insistently all morning, causing Elphaba to have to use the toilet every hour on the dot. Luckily, she didn't have any morning sickness, but was feeling butterflies in her stomach.

Galinda noticed Elphaba's worried reflection staring at her from the mirror.

"Elphie, what's the matter? Don't you like what I'm doing with your hair?" she asked.

"No, no, my hair is fine. I don't know, I'm just a bit nervous," sighed Elphaba, rubbing her stomach.

"You'll be fine, Elphie! Fiyero loves you so much, and won't let anything bad happen to you, and neither will I. Don't worry, sweetheart."

Elphaba smiled. "Thanks Galinda. I know, I'm being silly about this."

"No you're not, Elphie. Being nervous on your wedding day is totally normal and understandable. It's a big change in your life, but you can do it. I know you can!" Galinda gave Elphaba a big hug, then turned back to her hair.

XXX

At eleven o'clock, an hour before the wedding was due to start, Fiyero was standing in front of the mirror adjusting his bow tie.

"Fiyero?" called Dawud.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm in here," Fiyero replied.

The King stood beside his son, watching him. Finally he spoke. "I'm so proud of you, son. You know, for a while there, your mother and I honestly thought you would never settle down. I admit, this wasn't exactly the way we planned it either, but I'm so glad you found Elphaba. She's an amazing girl, Yero, and you're lucky to have her. And she's lucky to have you too. Congratulations, Fiyero."

Fiyero turned and enveloped his father in a hug. "Thanks Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, son."

XXX

With half an hour to go, Galinda herself was ready to go, but was fussing over Elphaba's dress and hair.

"Galinda, please! It looks perfect, thank you so much, but if you touch my hair again, I will kill you!" exploded Elphaba, just as Fiyero's mother entered the room.

Aaliyah laughed quietly. "Good move, Elphaba. You look beautiful as you are."

Elphaba blushed and lowered her eyes. "Thank you," she replied shyly.

"Are you girls ready? We have to leave for the church in a minute."

Galinda piped up. "Yes, we're ready! Elphie, she's right, you look stunning."

"All thanks to you," teased Elphaba.

"Not completely!" Galinda protested, frowning. "You're beautiful naturally, Elphie, I just enhanced your beauty a little bit!"

Elphaba looked at her dress in the mirror. "Do I look fat, Galinda? I feel fat."

"Elphie, of course you don't! Your bump only just shows in that dress, it's very flattering. Trust me!" cried Galinda. "Now, let's get down to the carriage."

Picking up the small train, Galinda followed Elphaba down the stairs where Aaliyah was waiting.

"Where's Yero?" asked Elphaba.

Aaliyah smiled reassuringly. "Dawud, Avaric and Fiyero left about ten minutes ago, they'll be waiting at the church when we get there. Don't worry about anything, Elphaba, everything is organised perfectly. It'll be fine."

"Yes, it will," chimed Galinda. "Now move your tiny butt, Elphie!"

Elphaba laughed and stepped into the waiting carriage, feeling more at ease and excited to finally marry Fiyero.

XXX

Fiyero and Avaric were standing at the altar at twelve o'clock on the dot, when Queen Aaliyah entered the church and sat down in the front row. She gave a thumbs up to Fiyero, who smiled at her and nodded, his heart speeding up in his chest. Elphaba was here.

A traditional wedding march began, and Galinda began walking down the aisle towards Fiyero. She gave him a wink and a small smile, but Fiyero was only half focused on her. His gaze turned to the back of the room, where Elphaba had just come through the doors, and he inhaled sharply.

"Breathe, man," whispered Avaric, nudging him, and Galinda let out a small giggle.

The smile on Elphaba's face as she walked down the aisle was radiant, and Fiyero couldn't take his eyes off her.

As she reached the altar and stepped up to Fiyero's level, the prince whispered, "You look so beautiful, Fae."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, until the priest cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Prince Fiyero Tiggular and Elphaba Thropp in holy matrimony."

The couple hardly paid any attention to the priest until it came time to recite their vows.

"Elphaba Thropp," began Fiyero. "From the moment we first met, I was intrigued by you. Not necessarily by your skin, but just by you as a person. That first night we actually spent time together was one of the most fun nights of my life, and I'm glad that Galinda decided to abandon us," Here, he received an angry glare from Galinda over Elphaba's shoulder, and he grinned before continuing, "otherwise I would never have got to know you the way I do.

Telling you how I felt was one of the hardest things I've ever done, but I'm so happy that I did. I love you so much Fae, and I always will. I'll be your husband, lover and best friend, and hopefully I'll be an amazing father to our children. I promise to love you for as long as you're mine."

A tear slid down Elphaba's face as she listened to Fiyero's vows, and the prince wiped it away tenderly with his thumb.

"I liked you from that night at the OzDust, and I loved you from the next morning when you came to see how I was feeling. You're the most thoughtful person I know, and you're always there for me. That's just one of the reasons I love you. You're going to be an amazing father Fiyero, and I know you'll be a perfect husband. I love you so much, Yero my Hero, and I promise I always will."

A sob sounded from behind Elphaba, and they turned to see Galinda crying quietly.

Smiling, they exchanged rings. Finally the priest announced, "Fiyero and Elphaba, I now pronounce you man and wife. Fiyero, you may kiss the bride."

Slowly, Fiyero moved forward and placed his hands on the sides of Elphaba's face, caressing her cheek softly before leaning in and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

The guests burst out in a round of applause, and Elphaba pulled away slightly to smile at Fiyero with an adoring look, before throwing her arms around him and kissing him again.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I got the first bit of this written last week, but I honestly did not have a good week by any means. I won't go into details, because it's boring and about half the people who regularly read this already know all my problems due to Twitter and my blog. Anyway, I've finally finished it and am fairly happy with it.**

**I think the next chapter will be the last. Please read and review, I love to hear from everyone!**

**Thanks **

Although the ceremony was at noon, the wedding reception continued well into the night. By the time the last guest left at midnight, the newlywed couple were sick of the party and wanted to be alone.

As they walked along the hallway to their very own new wing in the castle, Elphaba with her shoes in one hand and Fiyero's hand in the other, they were filled with anticipation of their wedding night. Exchanging small smiles and soft kisses every so often, the couple were blissfully content with their lives. Reaching the bedroom, Fiyero stopped and gently swept Elphaba up into his arms, carrying her over the threshold of the room. She dropped her shoes and drew Fiyero into a kiss, cupping his cheek with one hand.

Filled with instant desire, Fiyero moved quickly to the bed and lay his new wife down, admiring her body, clad in the white gown, as she stretched out invitingly. His gaze lingered on her belly and he was filled with joy and pride that there was a new life growing inside of Elphaba, something that they had created together.

With that, he pulled off his suit and climbed on top of Elphaba, supporting all his own weight on his forearms.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, kissing down her neck towards the point where her dress met her chest, showing a subtle amount of cleavage but just enough to turn him on. Her breasts had begun to get larger as the pregnancy progressed, and this change was evident as he placed small kisses along the curve, stopping to nip at them slightly.

Reaching underneath Elphaba's back, he unzipped her beautiful dress and slid it down her body slowly.

"I love you too, Yero," gasped Elphaba as Fiyero's lips attacked her neck once more. Then she could say no more, for her new husband's hands and lips were suddenly everywhere, filling them both with a passion they had not experienced before.

They made love three times that night, revelling in the newness of being husband and wife, and filled with the utmost love for each other.

XXX

The next three months passed quickly, with Elphaba and Fiyero preparing for the arrival of their baby. Fiyero and his father painted the nursery and set up all the furniture while Elphaba and Aaliyah went shopping for baby clothes and supplies.

One night late in November, Elphaba was sitting in bed reading a book while Fiyero lay on his side facing Elphaba, tracing circles lightly on her green stomach when a sharp pain ripped through her.

"Fae?" asked Fiyero, concerned when he heard her sharp intake of breath and looked up to see her eyes fill with tears. "What's wrong?"

"Yero, the baby. It's coming," she gasped, trying to stay calm.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" she snapped, instantly regretting it when she saw the hurt look on Fiyero's face. "Sorry Yero, I didn't mean to be that harsh." Elphaba grimaced as another contraction waved through her stomach.

"It's fine, love. I'm going to go get my mother. Do you need anything, sweetheart?" Fiyero asked, throwing on a pair of sweatpants.

"No. Hurry back, Yero," whispered Elphaba. She leaned up to receive his quick kiss before he raced out the door.

XXX

"Mom. Mom!" whispered Fiyero urgently, shaking his mother awake.

"Yero, go to bed!" she replied sleepily, trying to push him away.

"No mom, you have to get up, Elphaba's gone into labour."

Queen Aaliyah sat bolt upright. "She has?" Fiyero nodded wordlessly. "Okay, well you go back to her and make sure she's calm. I'll go and get some towels, water and ice." Glancing over to the other side of the bed, she added, "And wake up your father."

Fiyero rushed back to his and Elphaba's wing, feeling very nervous and apprehensive but excited simultaneously. In a few hours he would be a father!

"Fae? Are you all right, love?" he called as he ran into the bedroom, hearing a loud groan.

"I'm okay Yero. But my water just broke," replied Elphaba, trying to be brave despite the pain she was in.

"Okay. Mom's on her way, she's just getting some stuff to help you."

The next contraction came two minutes later, and it was the most intense one yet. Elphaba let out an involuntary cry of pain which Aaliyah heard from down the hallway.

"Elphaba, honey, how are you doing?" she asked, entering the room laden with supplies. Fiyero jumped up to take some of it from her and the queen smiled gratefully.

"It hurts," whimpered Elphaba, letting her guard down properly for the first time since she had gone into labour twenty minutes earlier.

"I know honey, I know," sympathised Fiyero's mother. "Now, I got Dawud to try and contact the midwife, but she's on vacation at the moment and considering the late hour, there is no one else in easy reach. Are you happy for me to deliver the baby, Elphaba?"

"Of course," replied Elphaba, relieved. "I'd be more comfortable with you doing it than a stranger." She smiled at Aaliyah who smiled back reassuringly, and Fiyero felt a sense of pride go through him at seeing his wife and his mother interact.

XXX

The next five hours passed agonisingly slowly for all three people in the room. Elphaba's contractions were coming more quickly, putting her in a considerable amount of pain, and Aaliyah was trying to get her to relax and breathe deeply. Fiyero was in pain himself just from watching his wife. He would have done anything he could to make her pain stop, but knew he would have to pull himself together and wait it out, for Elphaba.

After another hour, Aaliyah checked between Elphaba's legs to see how the labour was coming along. Normally, Elphaba would have been mortified at this, but at the present moment she was in too much pain to care. The queen was surprised to see that her daughter in law was fully dilated.

"Okay Elphaba, you're ready to start pushing, honey," she said calmly. "Yero, go and sit by her side and hold her hand. She'll need you." Fiyero rushed over to the bed, pulling up the chair he had been sitting on earlier and grabbing his wife's sweaty hand.

He had been pacing the room for the last hour or so, trying to calm himself down, but only succeeding in getting himself more worked up.

On the next contraction, Aaliyah told Elphaba to push, and she did, screaming out in pain and gripped Fiyero's hand so tightly that he thought she might break it.

"That was good, Elphaba. I estimate about three more really big pushes," stated Aaliyah, pushing her hair back from her face.

"Yero, it hurts so much," Elphaba cried, trying not to thrash about on the bed.

"I know, sweetheart. You heard mom, only a few more pushes and we've got our little girl. You can do it, baby. I love you," whispered Fiyero, and Elphaba looked at him properly.

"I love you too, Yero my Hero." She smiled at him for a moment, but her smile quickly turned into a grimace of pain as another contraction came.

"Push, Elphaba!" coached Aaliyah, helping her ride out the contraction. "That's it, sweetie, we've got the head!"

"Really?" cried Fiyero.

"Yes. Come and have a quick look, Yero," replied his mother.

"Wow. Fae, she looks beautiful already. You're almost there, love," said Fiyero excitedly, moving back to sit next to Elphaba.

Five minutes later, Elphaba pushed for the last time, with a scream that almost burst Fiyero's eardrums.

"And she's out!" Aaliyah announced with a huge grin on her face. She cut the cord and went to clean the baby up, giving the couple a little bit of privacy.

Elphaba closed her eyes for a moment, trying to take in everything at once. She had just given birth to a baby. And not just a baby, but a human being created by her and Fiyero together. She let out a sob, and Fiyero immediately pulled her into his arms.

"What's the matter, Fae?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing's the matter. I'm just... I can't even... This is just so surreal!" she replied, wiping tears from her eyes as she let out a small laugh. "We have a daughter."

Fiyero looked deep into Elphaba's eyes and kissed her softly. "I love you," he whispered, wiping away tears of his own.

"I love you too, Yero. So much."

"Here's your baby girl," said Aaliyah, bringing the blanket-wrapped newborn back over to the happy couple. Fiyero helped his wife to sit up and his mother placed the baby in Elphaba's arms, smiling. "I'll leave you two alone for a little while. If you need anything, just call for me."

"Thank you, Aaliyah. Really. I wouldn't have been able to get through this without your help," said Elphaba softly and sincerely.

"No problem, sweetheart. You did a great job." With that, the queen left the room, and Fiyero and Elphaba were alone with their daughter for the first time.

"What should we call her?" wondered Fiyero. "We've been so busy with the wedding and then preparing the nursery and everything that we didn't get a chance to think about names."

Elphaba looked down at her daughter, marvelling at her tiny, pink features. "There was one name I came across in a book I was reading last month that really stuck with me. I don't know if you'll like it though..." she trailed off slowly, blushing.

"What is it?" Fiyero asked her.

"Well... Shauna. I just read it in passing, and I thought that it was such a beautiful name."

"You're right, it is very beautiful," he agreed. "I would also like to name her after our mothers, if that's okay with you?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way, Yero," smiled Elphaba, tears forming in her eyes again.

"Welcome to the world, my beautiful little Shauna Melena Aaliyah Tiggular," whispered Fiyero, leaning down to plant a kiss on her tiny, wrinkled forehead.

**A/N: I hope you like the name I picked for the baby. Some of you will know exactly why I picked it. It has sentimental value. For the rest of you, just go with it.**


	20. Chapter 20  Epilogue

**A/N: Wow. Here it is, the last chapter! I was actually getting kind of emotional writing the end of this! This story has been going for almost four months, it's weird to think that it's finished now! Even though I started to lose interest a few chapters ago, I was still sad writing this chapter!**

**I don't think I'll get around to writing another multi-chapter fic this year, as I'll have a lot on my plate in the next few months, with year 12 and everything. Hopefully I'll get a few more one-shots up though! For those of you who don't have me on author alert, I posted a one-shot the other day. It's called 'Apologies' and is a SMASH fic. Does anyone here watch SMASH? It's my new favourite show, so amazing! And it co-stars Megan Hilty, who is a past Glinda on Broadway and in LA! **

**I hope you like this chapter and the story in general, please review! This chapter is dedicated to all those who reviewed regularly and kept me motivated, but especially to Carlie, Kelly, Bianca, Micheala, Hollie, and last but certainly not least, Shauna. These are my girls from Twitter, they are my everything and I can't imagine life without them anymore. They are like the Fiyero to my Elphaba, or the pink to my green :D**

**Anyway, that's enough from me. Goodbye for now!**

_Epilogue – Six months later_

"Yero, can you get the diaper bag please?" called Elphaba from the bedroom she and Fiyero shared.

"Sure, Fae," Fiyero replied, doubling back to the nursery to grab the bag, slinging it over his left shoulder. He was holding Shauna on his right hip. "Sweetheart, we're going to be late meeting Galinda and Bianka if you don't hurry up!"

There was no reply from the bedroom and Fiyero sighed. "Your mother has been corrupted by Galinda, my princess. Don't be like them." He tickled Shauna's belly and she giggled into his shoulder.

"Dada!" laughed Shauna. She had only just started to learn a couple of words, and Elphaba and Fiyero were so happy every time she spoke.

Fiyero often said that the little girl had inherited his mother's smartness, to which Elphaba would reply teasingly, "Thank Oz, because smartness isn't even a word."

Elphaba came out of the bedroom, still buttoning up her shirt as she grabbed her purse from the counter and headed for the door. Fiyero looked at her, amused, before shaking his head and following her with Shauna in his arms.

The couple was living in Shiz again, off-campus in a small house. Fiyero's parents had organised everything and re-enrolled them in Shiz University. They had managed to work out their schedules so that they only needed a babysitter for two hours every second day, as they both had their Life Sciences class then. They were extremely happy with this arrangement because Galinda happened to have no classes then and had volunteered to watch Shauna at those times.

Elphaba was especially happy with this, as they had named Galinda Shauna's godmother, and she was glad that her best friend was able to spend lots of time with her daughter, who was about to turn one year old.

"Fae? You okay?" asked Fiyero, holding the door open for his wife.

"I'm fine. Just thinking how lucky I am," smiled Elphaba, giving Fiyero a soft kiss on the lips.

Shauna giggled again. "Me!"

"You? You want a kiss too?" teased Elphaba. She grabbed her daughter from Fiyero's arms and swung her around in the air, planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek. All three of them laughed happily and Fiyero took Elphaba's hand in his own as they walked down the street to The Shiz Cafe.

XXX

"Elphie!" cried Galinda as the small family entered the cafe.

"Hi Galinda, hi Bianka!" greeted Elphaba, giving both girls one-armed hugs as she was still holding Shauna. Galinda and Bianka had become extremely good friends before Elphaba and Fiyero's wedding. When Galinda returned from the Vinkus, she decided to ask Bianka on a date. They had been in a relationship together ever since, and were extremely happy together.

Elphaba and Bianka had hit it off from the first time they met, which Galinda was ecstatic about. She was worried that they wouldn't like one another, but her fears were unprecedented. She was happy that they got along easily, although sometimes almost _too_ easily, like when they ganged up on her just to tease her mercilessly.

Elphaba was just happy that Galinda was finally content with her life. She had hated the few months where Galinda had had feelings for her, knowing that her best friend was upset and in pain, all thanks to her. It had been so hard for both of the girls and had really strained their friendship.

But everything was falling into place now, and everyone couldn't be happier. Galinda had Bianka, Elphaba and Fiyero had each other and Shauna, and they were back at Shiz together.

XXX

The four friends talked and laughed over lunch for almost three hours before Shauna started to cry.

"Uh oh, naptime for the little princess!" laughed Elphaba, smiling fondly at her daughter who was currently in Galinda's arms.

Galinda pouted. "Elphie, do you really have to go? We haven't been able to hang out properly in ages!"

"Sorry, Galinda, but I need to take Shauna home to bed," replied Elphaba. She hated making Galinda unhappy, but some things needed to be done.

Fiyero piped up before Galinda could say anything else. "Sweetheart, how about I take Shauna home and put her down for her nap? You can stay here with the girls for a bit longer, I don't mind."

"Well, if you're sure..." said Elphaba uncertainly.

"Fae, we'll be fine. Don't worry!" laughed Fiyero, kissing her quickly before taking the baby from Galinda.

"Okay, see you later then," Elphaba replied, kissing her husband and daughter again.

"I have to go and finish up an assignment that's due tomorrow," said Bianka. "But you two have fun!" She gave Elphaba a hug and Galinda a kiss before following Fiyero out the cafe, leaving the two best friends alone.

Elphaba smiled as she saw Galinda watching Bianka retreat. "You really love her, don't you?" she asked softly.

Galinda turned back to her best friend with a tender look in her eyes that Elphaba had never seen before. "I really do. She's the best thing that's happened to me."

"I know what you mean, I feel the same way about Yero. And now Shauna. I can't imagine life without them anymore."

"I completely understand. I don't know what I'd do without Bianka. She gets me through everything and is always there for me. You'll always be my best friend, Elphie, and I'm so grateful for that, but there's something more with Bianka. We understand each other on a level that only lovers do. Does that make sense?"

"Of course, Galinda. You'll always be my best friend too. I love you," smiled Elphaba.

Galinda sniffed, trying to hold back tears. "I love you too, Elphie, so much!" The two girls hugged each other tightly, glad they had each other and could call the other their best friend.

XXX

Later that night after Elphaba had finished feeding Shauna and putting her to bed, she stood in front of the crib, just looking down at her daughter. She didn't hear Fiyero come in and stand next to her until he spoke.

"She's so beautiful, Fae."

Elphaba jumped and looked at him, relaxing as he wrapped his arms around her. "I know she is. She takes after her daddy."

Fiyero laughed softly. "I think she takes after you more."

The couple slipped into a contented silence, happy to just watch their baby girl sleep.

"How did I wind up so lucky?" mused Fiyero. "I have an amazing, intelligent, funny, beautiful wife, an absolutely gorgeous daughter and a perfect life. I guess Ozma decided I deserved it all, but I don't know why."

"I could say the same thing, Yero. My husband is so handsome, charming and sexy, and he gave me a beautiful little girl who I love so much. I have an amazing best friend, I'm the Princess of the Vinkus and my life is perfect too. It doesn't even matter that I'm green anymore. No one judges me, no one cares what colour I am. I never expected my life to be anything like this, Yero. And it's all thanks to you." Elphaba turned around so she was facing Fiyero, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, my beautiful girl. I'll always love you, as long as you're mine," replied Fiyero.

"I'll always be yours. Always."


End file.
